Only You
by Living to Laugh and Love
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy didn't set out to attract the attention of the most promiscuous Potter on the train journey to Hogwarts. All he'd wanted was a quiet seventh year at Hogwarts before going out to face the world as a member of one of the most hated families in the wizarding world. He expected to live an unremarkable life in solitude. Apparently, Potter had other plans for him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and the situations the characters find themselves in. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Draco Malfoy cast a sidelong look at his son as they walked together through Platform 9 and 3/4. Scorpius had grown into a fine young man; despite who he had for family, Draco mused. He stood tall, taller than Draco and just a bit taller than Lucius, much to his grandfather's disgust. His pale golden hair was cut short at the back, and kept long in the front, styled so it fell messily over his right eye. Grey eyes were sharp and intelligent, looking straight ahead, his face a cool, indifferent mask. For all that he was a Ravenclaw, he looked very much like a Slytherin. Only the blue lining of his robes and the House emblem over his breast distinguished him as a member of the brainiest House of Hogwarts.

"Do you have everything?" Draco asked quietly as they came to a stop in front of the coach for the prefects, captains and Head Boy and Head Girl.

Scorpius nodded, giving his father a faint smile, "Did Mother tell you to ask me that?"

Draco couldn't help his chuckle, "You know her. You're seventeen years old, but she still thinks you're a child. She was so annoyed that you forbade her to come see you off."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "She's been bedridden for the past week with the flu and is only now recovering her strength. There was no need for her to bother."

Draco smiled softly, "It's your last year at Hogwarts."

Scorpius nodded, hands in his pant pockets, "So it is."

The elder Malfoy's face tightened with emotion for a moment, "Did we completely ruin it for you?"

He had never asked his son that question. He'd never felt brave enough to ask it. He was too afraid of Scorpius's answer. Too afraid that his son would confirm his fears that his mistakes had spilled over to taint Scorpius's school years.

Having Scorpius had been Astoria's decision. And though Draco was grateful for the decision with every breath Scorpius took, he also felt great sadness in knowing that he had inflicted suffering upon his child. He had known even as he held Scorpius as a small baby in his arms that his son would stand apart from the rest of his peers. Acceptance would be hard to come by, and he had always expected for Scorpius to return home after a school year or during the holidays cursing Draco for being his father. It surprised him time and time again when it didn't happen.

In a rare show of emotion, Scorpius put his arms around his father and hugged him tightly. "You didn't ruin anything, Father. I've never been ashamed of being your son."

And with those words, Scorpius pulled away and turned to the coach. Once he was on the train he looked back, meeting his father's emotional grey gaze with his own, "Tell Mother to rest until she's truly better. If she starts overexerting herself before she recovers she'll—"

"I'll take care of her, son." Draco promised with an affectionate smile. "Have a good year, yeah?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Albus Potter glanced up as the compartment door opened and shut, green eyes watching Scorpius Malfoy let himself into the small space and take something out of his robe pocket. He placed it in the luggage compartment and waved his wand, a non-verbal spell transfiguring the miniature trunk to its original size. Cool as a cucumber, he ignored the fact that the compartment had gone silent at his arrival, and sat down gracefully in the empty seat marked for the Head Boy.

The silence reigned for a few moments before chatter slowly started up again. Albus looked away from the blond, giving his attention to his cousin Rose who was sitting beside him in the seat marked for the Head Girl.

"I had a feeling he'd be made Head Boy. It makes my job so much harder." Rose muttered under her breath, clearly annoyed.

Al chuckled, "How do you reckon? He's one of the most scarily efficient people I've seen. Excluding you, of course."

"True." Rose conceded, "But he doesn't _talk_ , Al. How am I supposed to coordinate the inter-House events, the Quidditch tournament and the dances with someone who has the social skills of a thestral?"

Al raised a single brow, "You're being a bit harsh, don't you think? I mean, you don't even know the guy."

"You're making my point for me." Rose said, exasperated, "Of course I don't know the guy. No one does!"

"You don't need to know someone to work with them, Weasley." A quiet voice interjected, and suddenly the compartment was silent once more.

Albus turned to look at Malfoy's calm expression, marvelling at the way the man made everyone sit up and take notice. Did that happen just because the blond rarely talked or was it in his true nature to be dominant, Al wondered absently.

Scorpius looked around the space, realising he had everyone's attention. Usually he hated that, but for now it would serve his purpose. He cleared his throat, "Let's finish up our business here, and everyone can get back to their friends and family." His eyes shifted between Lily Potter, Eli Griffin, Julia Thomas and Albus Potter. "Do the quidditch captains have anything to say at the moment? If not, I think you can leave. After all it isn't as if we have anything to organise. Don't you agree, Weasley?"

Al's eyes widened as his head-strong, stubborn, impossible cousin meekly nodded, agreeing with Malfoy. He then watched Scorpius with new eyes, interest sparking in him as the blond dealt quickly, efficiently and authoritatively with each order of business. Gone was the quiet, seemingly wallflower personality, and in its place was a veritable alpha male. Al didn't realise how hard he was staring until grey eyes swivelled to meet his gaze, "Something wrong, Potter?"

Al recovered quickly, smirking as he shook his head, "Nothing. Just observing."

Scorpius gave him a dry look, "I'm not a museum show piece to be observed. If you don't have any business here, you can leave."

Al was well aware of the heads turning back and forth to watch each of them as the most responsible students of Hogwarts gawked openly at their first ever glimpse of Potter-Malfoy banter. Might as well entertain them, Al thought to himself, amused.

He leaned back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head, "I'm fine here, actually. Go on with your meeting." He made a shooing gesture, his eyes glinting mischievously as he saw Malfoy's jaw tighten.

Turning sharply away from him, Scorpius wrapped up the meeting, all too aware of the pair of eyes watching him intently. Albus Severus Potter.

Where his elder brother James had been charming, charismatic, head-strong, every bit the Gryffindor from the moment he had stepped into Hogwarts, Albus had been different. Scorpius remembered meeting him on the train, judging him to be a quiet, meek boy. Never had he been so wrong about someone.

Albus had been Sorted into Slytherin the moment the Sorting Hat had touched his head and there, he had bloomed. The quiet, uncertain boy had disappeared over the course of the first two years of school and in his place was a self-confident, mischievous rebel. If James Potter was the typical Gryffindor, Albus Potter had proved to be the typical Slytherin; though the definition of a Slytherin was vastly different now than it had been when their parents had been in Hogwarts. Albus was ambitious, clever, sometimes manipulative, and always observant. He could talk his way out of any situation, and as he got older, could talk his way into anyone's pants.

It helped that he was ridiculously attractive. Albus had inherited the best of his parents' genes. He had his mother's angular face, his father's eyes and the unruly Potter hair. He learnt early on though that his father's style didn't suit him as much as growing out his hair did. By fourth year, his hair fell to his waist, pulled back in a messy braid that left just enough hair in front to frame his face. He went through partners the way some people went through clothes, and when he became too bored with dating girls, he'd decided to give dating guys a try. Al's tendency to lose interest was legendary by the end of their sixth year, since he'd managed to go through nearly ten boyfriends and girlfriends in the span of that one year.

Just why in the wizarding world was Potter staring at him, Scorpius wondered irritatedly, dismissing everyone, not missing the fact that Potter remained where he was despite his cousin's and sister's efforts to get him to leave with them. He knew the Slytherin didn't hate him. After all, as Albus had pointed out before, they didn't know one another to hate each other. Why else could the Slytherin be staring though? Whatever the reason was, Scorpius was sure it would definitely disrupt his now comfortably predictable life. Albus Potter had trouble written all over him and the Malfoy would really prefer a trouble-free final year.

The Ravenclaw contemplated leaving the compartment briefly then discarded the idea. He wouldn't give the Slytherin the satisfaction of seeing that he had annoyed him.

That decided, Scorpius moved to where his trunk was, opening it slightly to slip a book out. He then sat back down in his seat, opening the book and ignoring Al's presence.

Intrigued by this, Al decided to let Scorpius play it his way, sitting back in his chair, idly watching Scorpius. He tugged lightly on his braid, eyes moving over the Ravenclaw's fit body. Funny how he hadn't noticed before just how attractive Malfoy was. Then again, Al mused watching the blond revert back to his default personality, the blond managed to be completely unnoticeable when he wished. Al found his interest didn't wane though, despite the reappearance of Malfoy's boring alter ego. If anything, he was even more interested. Why did Malfoy shut himself off from everyone? He wondered.

The pair spent the remainder of their journey in this manner. Scorpius with his head buried in his book, eventually forgetting Albus; and Albus watching Scorpius, pondering what he was going to do about the Ravenclaw.

When the train jolted to a stop, Scorpius snapped his book shut, standing smoothly and transfiguring his trunk once more, putting it in his robe's pocket. He pulled the door open only to have it slam shut, a hand looming at the side of his head, over his shoulder. He turned calmly to face Albus, grey eyes unreadable. He didn't speak, but instead leaned back against the door with an air about him that made it clear he was waiting for Al to spit out whatever he intended to say.

Al obliged with a small smirk, green eyes holding that grey gaze, "Hey, Malfoy. Are you gay?"

Scorpius thought he did an excellent job of hiding his alarm. Somehow in all his musings of what Albus Potter could possibly want with him, he hadn't considered this. Pushing away his thoughts so he could deal with them some other time when Albus wasn't practically pressed against him, he pursed his lips and said in a dry tone, "No."

Al's smirk widened, green eyes alight with mischief, "Liar."

Scorpius's face hardened, "Move, Potter."

Again, Al obliged, backing away. Scorpius watched him warily for a moment before turning and stalking out of the compartment and the train. Al stepped out of the compartment as well, watching the blond walk away, admiring the way the Ravenclaw seemed to glide more than walk. This, he decided, was going to be an excellent final year.

* * *

Scorpius let himself into the Heads' quarters, sighing as he did. These rooms were the exact reason Scorpius had worked so hard to earn the badge he now held. The privacy they afforded him would be invaluable. The only other person who could enter would be Rose Weasley, and she never spoke to him on principle. To his way of thinking, that was brilliant. He disliked talking to people anyway. Most people tended to judge him based on his last name or the actions of his father and grandfather. Interacting with them was a waste of time, and Scorpius hated wasting time.

He collapsed on the couch in front of the roaring fire, closing his eyes and enjoying the comforting sound of wood crackling. It felt like hours later, when he was at a point of being almost completely unconscious that he heard someone enter the quarters. He heard giggles as more people entered the room. Suddenly more awake and aware, Scorpius kept his eyes shut, uncertain of what was going on.

"Is he asleep?" He recognised that voice as Rose Weasley's and relaxed a little. It was only the Potter/Weasley brood. He had watched them carefully over the years and knew they wouldn't hurt him when he was asleep.

A few footsteps sounded as one of the members of the most infamous family in the wizarding world stepped closer to take a look. "Yeah. He's out. Looks tired, poor guy." It was Lily Potter's voice.

"Okay, good. We can get upstairs without him figuring out I gave you lot the password to get in. I _really_ don't want to start off my year by fighting with Malfoy." Rose said in a heartfelt tone.

"I don't think he'd be the type to fight." Albus Potter mused, "He seems more like the kind of person who would shoot frigid looks that'll make you feel extremely small if you pissed him off."

"You seem unusually interested in him today." Hugo Weasley observed, "Did something happen?"

Someone snorted. "Malfoy got bossy during our prefects and captains meeting on the train. For some reason, Al found that hot." Rose said dryly.

Scorpius managed to keep his grimace from his face. Merlin, was that it? Well, that was easily remedied. He would just never take charge around Potter again. That ought to put the Slytherin off, right?

"Makes sense." Hugo said, "After all, look at the kind of partners Potters have been attracted to in the past. Something about getting told off and being ordered around must really get them off."

There was a general noise of disgust.

"Excuse you, I am _do not_ go for guys like that." Lily said, still sounding mildly ill.

"Neither do I!" Al said quickly, "It's just that I never realised how _fit_ Malfoy was before."

As Scorpius tried to come to terms with the fact that the most sought-after boy in school found him attractive, Lily burst out laughing, "I think you've finally gone and picked someone who's never going to fall for your shit, Al. Malfoy would _never_ go for you."

"Mind making a wager on that?" Albus asked, sounding like he was smirking.

Silently, Scorpius prayed the female Potter would not goad the Slytherin further. He really didn't want the man following him around for the rest of the year.

"Actually, yes. I bet Scorpius Malfoy would never sleep with you." Lily said smugly.

Someone, most likely Albus, chuckled, "And I bet he'll be in my bed before Christmas."

"Wait a minute." Rose interrupted, sounding uneasy, "This isn't right. You're talking about an actual person. You can't just string him along to win a bet, Al!"

"Says who?" The Slytherin sounded amused.

Rose made a sound between a growl and a groan of frustration before stalking off. There was a moment of silence before the remaining members of the family began laughing. Lily finally spoke, her smile evident in her tone, "She's so easy to rile up."

"We'd better go after her before she breaks something. Besides, we don't want to wake Malfoy." Hugo pointed out.

"I can't say I'd mind waking Malfoy." Albus sounded like he was smirking again.

Someone snorted, "All right, Casanova, move it!"

There was chuckling and a general shuffling of feet as the cousins left the room.

Scorpius waited until the sound of footsteps had receded before sitting up feeling a little shaken. His private refuge had been private for only a few hours, but that thought didn't bother Scorpius as much as the realisation that Albus could disrupt his privacy whenever he so wished, and now the Slytherin had a reason to constantly want to be around him. The blond had a bad feeling about this year.

* * *

 **Hello! It's been ages, I know :) I'm back with an Albus/Scorpius fic!**

 **This one is going to be shorter than 'Never Saw It Coming', but it should be a more intense read. I've tried quite hard to make this Albus and Scorpius different from those ones, so hopefully I've succeeded.**

 **As always, I love reviews. Do let me know what you think. This story is pretty much complete - so I'll be posting a chapter every week pretty regularly.**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and the situations the characters find themselves in. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Scorpius got up early the next morning, getting dressed and going down for breakfast before any of the others were up. It was once he was almost through with his meal that he sensed someone come up to stand behind him at the Ravenclaw table. Bracing himself, he turned in his seat expecting to see Albus Potter, not sure what to think when he saw Rose Weasley instead. He raised a single brow in question, his expression giving nothing away.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" She asked hesitantly, nodding toward the entrance of the Great Hall.

Frowning slightly, Scorpius got up without a word and walked out of the hall, stopping only when they were well out of the earshot of latecomers drifting in for a quick meal before their first day of class. There, he turned sharply pinning Rose with a cold glare, "What?" He asked, grey eyes flashing.

Rose blinked for a moment, remembering her cousin's words from the previous night. The Malfoy's glares really could make you feel small. She shook her head slightly, reminding herself why she sought Scorpius out. "I wanted to warn you."

Scorpius's frown faded slightly at that, "Warn me about what?"

Rose sighed now, a sigh of pure exasperation, "About my idiot cousin, Albus. He's got it in his head that he wants you. Sexually, I mean. He made a bet with Lily that he'd get you in bed with him by Christmas."

All animosity vanished from Scorpius's expression and he stared at Rose in astonishment, "Why are you telling me?"

Rose stared at him uncertainly, "You don't seem surprised."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her, "I was awake when you lot came in last night. I heard your pompous cousin make an ass of himself. What I want to know is why you came to tell me what he said. We aren't friends."

Rose's cheeks flushed with colour, "I promise I'll make sure they don't come in without me. I'll tell them—"

With a hand held up, Scorpius cut her off, looking exasperated. "You're not listening to me, Weasley. I don't care about that part. Not now. Why. Are. You. Telling. Me?"

As grey eyes drilled into her, Rose considered the question then answered finally, "I don't think anyone has the right to toy with someone else's feelings. What Al is thinking of doing is wrong, and I thought you ought to know so you don't fall for his bullshit."

Scorpius mulled that over thoughtfully, before observing quietly, "You are very sure that there was a chance I'd fall for Potter's so-called charms if I thought his interest was genuine."

Rose smiled slightly, "Well, as much of an ass as he can be, Al is ridiculously charming and persuasive. No straight girl or gay guy he's gone after has ever turned him down."

"I could be straight." Scorpius pointed out impassively.

Grinning outright now, Rose nodded, "You could be, but you aren't. It's only a matter of time before Al figures that out. I thought you needed to know what he was up to."

Pursing his lips, Scorpius nodded, "I suppose this would make us even. Fair warning though, if any of your family members enters those quarters without you, I'm liable to incapacitate them."

Rose grimaced, "Yes, all right. I'll talk to them."

Scorpius smiled faintly, "See you later, Weasley." He was just about to walk away when an arm went around his shoulder and pulled him sidewards into a warm, hard body. The Ravenclaw didn't need to smell the crisp aftershave to know it was Albus Potter.

"Good morning, Malfoy!" Al said, a big grin on his face as green eyes darted between his guilty-looking cousin and Scorpius Malfoy, who had gone stiff under his arm. "What are you two whispering about?"

Without another word, Scorpius shrugged off Albus's arm and walked off, not even turning to _look_ at the Slytherin as he went.

Al whistled lowly, watching the blond walk off, unable to stop himself from admiring the way Scorpius moved. There was something effortless and eye-catching about the Ravenclaw's movements. How had he not noticed before?

"Al?"

Al blinked and looked to his cousin, green eyes narrowing as he did, "Did you tell him about the bet?"

Rose liked to think she was a fairly good liar; after all one couldn't be a Weasley without developing some fib-telling skills in their youth. However, while she liked to think she was a good liar, Rose knew better than to lie to Albus. He read her too well.

"I'm not stupid, Al. Telling him would only goad you further. The more someone tries to get you to not do something, the more you want to do it." She said, managing a roll of her eyes as well.

Al eyed her suspiciously, then finally nodded. "You _are_ relatively intelligent. You would know better, you're right." He sighed, glancing the way Scorpius had gone, feeling inexplicably troubled. "He really can't stand me."

Since Rose had never been able to stomach seeing her best friend and favourite cousin unhappy, however much he annoyed her on a regular basis, she put her arm around his waist and squeezed, "He can't stand anyone, Al. It's not personal."

Al nodded, determination flashing in green eyes as he silently vowed to change that. Then, putting an arm around Rose and squeezing he asked, "So, what were you and Malfoy talking about?"

Rose made a face, "He found out I gave you lot the password. I think he heard us talking when he finally went up to bed. He wasn't happy."

Al snorted, "I can imagine."

Chatting, the cousins went in to breakfast and Rose inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. She had done her part; now it was up to Scorpius to keep Al at a distance. She hoped that was possible.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter was not one to accept defeat. He tugged viciously at the end of his braid, green eyes focused on a certain blond Ravenclaw who was getting entirely too good at avoiding him. Or, Al reasoned bitterly, maybe Scorpius had _always_ been good and he just hadn't noticed. A bolt of pure irritation shot through him at the thought and he growled, making the people sitting around him shift away slightly.

It pissed him off that Scorpius Malfoy had stayed under his radar until now. It pissed him off more than it should that he'd wasted so much time on others when the stunning blond had always been right under his nose. Al would worry about the fact that he considered all his previous boyfriends and girlfriends a waste of time when compared to Scorpius if he was the type to worry. Which he wasn't.

He had learnt a few things about the blond in the past several weeks. For one, he had no friends. Scorpius tended to melt into the background in any class and even in the hallways while walking to class. No one acknowledged him, no one seemed to notice him, and certainly no one spoke to him. And yet, this didn't bother the Ravenclaw; that was the second thing Al had learned about him. The third was that for whatever reason, the Malfoy seemed to hate his guts. He had started with ignoring Al whenever the Potter tried to talk to him, but now he was avoiding Al.

The Slytherin had tried to divert himself from his growing crush on the blond. He'd tried going out on a few dates after the first two weeks, when it had become apparent to him that Scorpius Malfoy was not the least bit interested in getting into a relationship with anyone, least of all him. The dates had been dull and boring though, and Al had frequently found himself wondering what Scorpius was doing at that moment. After the third failure of a date, Al had given up trying to move on from the blond. It was clearly not going to happen.

So here he was, spending yet another lunch staring at Scorpius Malfoy and wondering what in the wizarding world he was going to do with him.

"You need to stop staring before he decides to come here and make you stop." A pale, sallow-faced boy said dryly, coming to stand in front of Albus, cutting off his line of sight to Scorpius.

Al scowled at the boy, "Who the hell are you and how do you know Malfoy?" He asked sharply, eyes narrowing as he looked him up and down. The boy before him was a sixth year Slytherin Al didn't recognise. He had greased back black hair, a sharply defined face with a pointy nose and thin lips. Al immediately dismissed him as any kind of competition. Scorpius couldn't prefer someone like this to him. Albus considered that, suddenly uncertain. Could he?

"Thad Crabbe." The boy rolled his eyes at Al, "And let me make it clear, Scorpius is just my godbrother. I'm not interested in him. So stop looking at me like you want to kill me."

Surprise and a need to learn more about the mysterious blond had all of Albus's animosity vanishing, "He has a godbrother? I didn't know that."

Thin lips curved in a small smirk, "I'm not surprised. Neither of us are the kind of people who share."

Al arched a brow at that, "So why are you? Sharing, I mean."

Thad grinned, "You really are a Slytherin." He sat down in front of Albus and rested his elbows on the table, "I've been watching you circle him since that first day on the Hogwarts Express. At first it was entertaining, but now I'm beginning to feel a bit sorry for you. Six weeks in and he hasn't even said a word to you, has he?"

Al was torn between being indignant and being petulant. He settled for a combination of the two as he slouched back in his seat, green eyes glittering dangerously, "Do you have a point, Crabbe?"

Thad leaned forward, "It might not seem like it, but you're getting to him."

Al's scowl faded and he blinked, "I am?"

The younger boy nodded, "The biggest sign that you are is the fact that he's started to go out of his way to avoid you. If Scorpius didn't care, he wouldn't bother with avoiding you. He'd just ignore you."

Albus's face lit up as he considered that. This was brilliant! And then a thought occurred to him and he frowned at Thad, "Why are you helping me?"

Thad chuckled, "How is this helping you? I just told you that you're getting under his skin. I didn't actually offer any advice."

Al rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean. I would have given up in a few weeks if you hadn't told me this. You _want_ me to win him over. Why?" Green eyes were piercing as they focused on Thad Crabbe.

The sixth year Slytherin smirked, "I've always thought a good, hard fuck would sort out all of Scor's issues. I've been telling him so for years. You're the first person who's been persistent enough to follow him around for so long despite there not being the slightest indication of interest from him. I figured you'd do."

Al scowled fiercely, "You're saying other people have gone after him? Other guys?" He'd figured out weeks ago that Scorpius was gay. The way those grey eyes darkened slightly whenever he did something particularly provocative to catch the blond's attention gave it away.

Thad stood, "Just because you were too stupid to notice him doesn't mean others were, Potter. Good luck."

* * *

Scorpius hummed to himself quietly as he took the roundabout route through the abandoned section of the castle to the dungeons for Potions. He knew Albus had a free hour now, and usually the Slytherin would have stalked him from the Great Hall until Scorpius shook him off, but he had been distracted today.

A slight frown played on Scorpius's lips. The fact that he had noticed Albus was distracted bothered him. Then again, the Potter _had_ been talking to his godbrother. Surely that was the reason Scorpius had noticed. Nodding to himself, satisfied with this reasoning, Scorpius picked up his pace only to be pushed back against the wall with a body pressed up against him.

He couldn't help the shiver of awareness that ran down his spine and darkened his grey eyes as he looked up to meet volatile green ones. He fought to keep his impassive expression in place while his heart raced. "Potter! Just what do you think you're d—mmph!" A pair of lips cut him off and Scorpius's brain short-circuited.

Albus Potter was pushing him up against a wall in Hogwarts, snogging him as if he were the best thing in the Slytherin's life. For once, Scorpius stopped thinking and just gave in to what he felt.

In seconds, he had their positions reversed, pushing the Slytherin up against the wall, holding his arms up above his head, one of his hands wrapped around Albus's wrists as he explored every dip and crevice of the Potter's mouth.

Al moaned, arching up to press against Scorpius's long, lean body, revelling in how it felt to be wanted by the blond. Just when he was starting to doubt whether he'd ever get the Malfoy in bed with him!

Grinning into the kiss, Al leaned his head back, offering up his throat to Scorpius's now wandering lips. The Ravenclaw's hands moved roughly down his body to the small of his back, one of the hands slipping lower to squeeze his ass. The almost possessive grope made Al moan, even as Scorpius bit down lightly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Fuck me." He breathed.

Just like that, the Ravenclaw froze up. Al blinked, dazed and befuddled, as Scorpius's body suddenly moved away from him. He watched Scorpius slump against the opposite wall, grey eyes wide, a pale, trembling hand rising to press over abused lips. Albus swallowed at the look of disgust in those eyes, feeling undesirable for the first time in his life. "Malfoy?" He asked, his voice sounding meeker than he'd like.

Grey eyes blinked and focused and Al felt a rush of relief at the realisation that the disgust wasn't directed at him. He was still confused though. He only grew more confused as a range of emotions chased one another on Scorpius's striking face too quickly for him to make them out. One finally settled and grey eyes lit with fury.

Frowning at the intensity of anger reflected in the Ravenclaw's eyes, Albus straightened, green eyes alert and wary as he waited for Scorpius to speak.

"How dare you?" Scorpius seethed, eyes flashing, jaw tight. How dare Albus blindside him like that! And for what? Some stupid bet!

"How dare I what?" Al asked, incredulous, "From where I'm standing, Malfoy, you were just as into it as I was!"

Scorpius's expression turned cold. In as sharp a voice as he could manage he said, "You caught me off guard, Potter. I wasn't expecting to be _attacked_ on my way to class. I made the mistake of thinking you had a bit more class than that." Taking comfort from the fact that he stood on higher ground now, Scorpius straightened to his full height.

Al felt off-balance, something that _never_ happened to him. He stared at Scorpius with calculating green eyes, his mind racing as it took in all that had happened in the span of fifteen minutes.

He had left the Slytherin table almost blind with anger and had decided he needed a walk to cool off. It was during said walk that he had come upon Scorpius, and when he saw him Al hadn't been able to help himself. There was something about the Ravenclaw that drew him in. Something that made him want to know Scorpius better than anyone knew him. Something that made him want to be around Scorpius all the time. Something that made him want to snog the hell out of the tall, cool blond and make him look hot and bothered. So he had.

And, Al mused, his eyes dragging slowly over Scorpius's rumpled clothes to his bruised lips, and his mussed hair, he had done a fairly good job.

Scorpius bristled at the look in the Potter's eyes, hating that all his nerve-endings came alive when Albus looked at him like that. He made to leave but Al quickly cut him off, crowding him back against the wall. Grey eyes flashed dangerously, "If you know what's good for you, you'll move, Potter."

Al smiled mischievously, "Given that I'm so hung up on _you_ of all people, I think it's safe to say I don't know what's good for me." When he got the reaction he wanted, which was Scorpius's dumbstruck expression, he leaned in to touch a soft kiss to the Ravenclaw's lips, "I know what I want though. And that's you."

Scorpius felt his heart skip a beat at that declaration despite himself. He closed his eyes and sank back against the wall, chanting mentally that Albus was doing all of this for that stupid bet. None of it was real. None of it was true. When he opened his eyes again, his face was impassive and it gave nothing away.

"Move." He said, unable to make his voice sound hard and forceful.

Al searched Scorpius's carefully blank face and knew he couldn't push the blond further that day. With a sigh, he stepped back, watching as Scorpius straightened and brushed off what dust had gathered on his robes. When he began to walk away Al called out hopefully, "I'll see you after the quidditch game on Saturday!"

Scorpius's steps didn't falter but Al knew he'd heard him. Now he just had to wait till Saturday and see what the Ravenclaw would do.

* * *

Rose could feel her jaw drop as her cousin relayed what had happened three days before to her. She groaned, dropping her face in her hands, "Al, is all this really needed? For a bet, of all things?"

Al rolled his eyes, "I wanted to fuck Malfoy before the bet. That just gives me added incentive."

Rose looked heavenward, shaking her head, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I have no idea." Al admitted, grinning, "But that's the best part." He paused, glancing around to make sure no one was listening before he leaned forward to get closer to his cousin. "Rose, I haven't felt like this about someone before."

That made Rose blink, "What?"

Green eyes were serious as Albus said softly, "It's just…something about him. I can't believe it took me so long to see it, to see _him_." He chuckled helplessly, "And this is all before I even know him."

Rose felt concern shoot through her, "Al, I thought you just wanted to sleep with him. I mean, that's what you said before."

Al shrugged, leaning back once more, "That was before. I like him, Rose. I like him a lot."

Remembering her conversation with Scorpius about the bet and the derision in the Malfoy's voice as he spoke of her 'pompous cousin making an ass of himself' Rose stood suddenly, nearly knocking over her chair. Al sat up, looking bewildered, "Merlin, are you alright? What happened?"

Rose shook her head, "I just have something to do. I'll see you after the quidditch match, Al?"

Al grinned widely, "Well, hopefully not. I want to meet Malfoy, remember?"

Rose nodded stiffly, "Right. I have to go." She grabbed her book bag and wand, "Good luck!"

Al smiled, bemused, watching his cousin rush off, wondering what was wrong with her. He quickly brushed off the thought though, wondering for the hundredth time that week if he really would see Scorpius after his match.

* * *

Scorpius looked up from his book as Rose Weasley practically fell through the entrance to the Heads' quarters. He raised a single brow as he stared at her, slightly amused by her sweaty red-faced countenance. What she said though, had all his amusement vanishing.

"You have to go for the quidditch match today."

Scorpius pursed his lips, turning back to his book, no longer interested in what Rose had to say.

She wasn't having any of that. She threw herself down onto the sofa beside him, "Scorpius, please. Al likes you. As in he really, genuinely likes you. He'll be devastated if you don't show up."

Scorpius considered ignoring her, but he'd observed her enough to know that would not dissuade Rose Weasley. So, he shut his book with a slam and turned to pin her with a cool glare, "How quickly you forget the fact that you yourself warned me away from your cousin. Just because he's suddenly spouting flowery language doesn't mean he isn't the same insensitive prick who decided to bet on the fact that he could get me in his bed."

"Spouting flowery language?" Rose's eyes widened, "What has he said to you?"

Scorpius's jaw tightened as he cursed himself for having such pale skin. The colour that flushed to his cheeks immediately showed. Though he said nothing, that seemed to be enough of an answer for the Weasley.

"Listen, I know you don't trust him, but I _know_ my cousin. He sounded serious when he told me he liked you a few minutes ago. He said he liked you a lot." Rose said, brown eyes pleading with Scorpius.

The Ravenclaw's expression didn't waver though. He just opened his book once more, "I'm not coming to that game, Weasley. If your cousin is disappointed then that's too bad. He can have a taste of his own medicine, and maybe he'll finally start leaving me alone."

Rose stared at Scorpius as he went back to reading, clearly unruffled by what she had told him. Feeling dejected, she trudged up the stairs to her room. It was only after she had shut her door that Scorpius let himself go.

He slid down so he was lying on his side on the sofa, staring at the fire crackling in the hearth. His trembling fingers reached up to brush his lips once before he shook his head and let his hand fall. He was doing the right thing. There was no conceivable way Albus Potter was interested in him for more than a fuck. After all, he was a Potter, and Scorpius was a Malfoy. He knew what that meant in the wizarding world, and he was prepared for it. He would face the world as he'd always known he would, alone. With that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I've decided to go for long chapters and shorter number of overall chapters. :) I'm so happy to see people following and favouriting this story already! Please do leave a review guys! It keeps me motivated to keep updating.**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and the situations the characters find themselves in. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Draco watched as his four-year-old son zoomed through the streets of Hogsmeade on his new toy broom. Scorpius was laughing shrilly, the excited, happy laughter of a child who thought he had everything in the world. Until of course he rammed headlong into another child on a toy broom, sending them both flying off their toys and onto the ground.

Draco made to rush forward but paused when he realised neither child was crying. Instead, both boys stared at one another for a long moment before beginning to laugh. Within minutes they were up and racing together, fast friends. Draco couldn't help his grin as he watched his son talk animatedly with the other boy, overjoyed at having made his first real friend. Thaddeus didn't count since he was more a brother than a friend.

It was a little while later that a woman walked out of one of the stores on the street, calling frantically for her son. Draco watched his son's new friend fly sheepishly up to his mother and get told off for wandering away. The boy pointed out Scorpius, explaining to his mother he'd made a new friend, and when the woman looked over, Scorpius waved from beside Draco. Instead of waving back, the woman paled. She quickly ushered her son away, scolding him soundly and telling him loudly he had to be more careful who he made friends with.

Dread and sadness crept into Draco's heart as he looked down at his confused and unhappy son.

"Why did she take him away, Dad?" He asked, his voice soft, grey eyes sad.

Draco scooped up his son and held him close, kissing his forehead, "It's not your fault, Scorpius. She's just narrow-minded, that's all. You'll make new friends."

Scorpius stared at his father with solemn grey eyes, "Is that why she didn't wave back? Because she's narrow-minded?" He sounded out the unfamiliar word, hoping he got it right.

Draco nodded, hugging his son tightly, feeling tears prick his eyes. It wasn't fair that Scorpius had to go through this. It wasn't fair.

* * *

Draco sat up in bed breathing heavily, his eyes wet with tears.

Astoria stirred beside him, sensing his distress, "Love? What's wrong?"

"I-I had that dream again. About Scorpius." He wiped his eyes, turning to look at his wife, "Do you think he's alright?"

Astoria sighed, sitting up and wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sure he's fine, Draco. Our boy is a strong one. You know that." She murmured reassuringly, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"I wish he didn't have to be strong." Draco said quietly, holding his wife close, wishing he could do the same to his son. He would write Scorpius tomorrow; just to make sure everything was okay.

* * *

Scorpius didn't look up as Thad slid into the seat in front of him. He was in the library, tucked into his favourite nook, away from the eyes of everyone else. He had a book open on his lap and a parchment set out on the table. He was busy writing his essay on the dangers of provoking a Snargaluff plant, occasionally glancing at his textbook to verify facts.

"So I take it you've heard." Thad said after a few moments of silence.

Scorpius made a noncommittal noise as he dipped his quill in more ink, beginning his next sentence.

"I could hex him if you'd like." Thad offered, silently cursing Albus Potter to hell and back. He couldn't believe he had ever thought the idiotic Slytherin could be worthy of his godbrother.

That got him a look, albeit a dry, unamused one. "You're being dramatic, Thaddeus."

"No." Thad disagreed, shaking his head, "No, I'm really not. He's a complete and total Blast-Ended Skrewt!"

One side of Scorpius's lips curved up in a half-smile, "Did that make you feel better?"

"A little." Thad admitted, resting his head on his arms as he folded them on the table. "Are you okay?"

Another dry look.

"Right, of course you aren't." Thad said, nodding.

Scorpius reached out and whacked him on the side of his head, earning a yelp of pain. Returning to his essay, Scorpius said carefully, "Albus Potter can do whatever he likes, or rather, in this case, _whoever_ he likes." He paused for a moment, the scratching noise of his quill the only thing that filled the silence, "I just hope that this means he'll leave me alone."

Thad growled, sitting up, "He better! If he comes anywhere near you again—" He cut off, watching as the quill hovered in the air in the midst of writing a word. It shook slightly and Thad felt hatred for Albus Potter. The Slytherin had no right to chase and hound his godbrother only to turn around and sleep with someone else!

Reaching out, Thad wrapped his hand around Scorpius's, squeezing, "Uncle Draco wrote me today morning asking me to check on you. He said he had a feeling something was wrong." He couldn't help his bemused smile, "He has a sixth sense when it comes to you, doesn't he?"

Scorpius smiled faintly, "He is a brilliant father."

"Potter is an idiot, Scor, for not seeing what he could have had in you." Thad said softly.

A loud giggle sounded and a couple stumbled through the rows of books, almost knocking into their table.

"Shh! You don't want Madam Pince to hear us, do you?" The girl asked laughingly.

"I wouldn't care if the bloody queen heard us." The boy responded huskily, "I want to fuck you. Now."

Thad's loud groan and the sound of his head hitting the table repeatedly, drew the couple's attention and green eyes were quick to focus on Scorpius who sat opposite his friend. Grey eyes met green and Albus, for the life of him, could not read the emotion in them. Whatever it was, it inexplicably made shame well up within him and he stepped away from the girl as if burned by her touch.

"I think I'll finish my work in my dorm." Scorpius's voice cut through the silence as he turned to his godbrother.

Thad nodded, frowning, "Yeah, I'll see you later."

Albus, the girl he had dragged with him, and Thad, watched Scorpius collect his things and glide away. It was only once he had disappeared from sight that the three looked at one another.

"Well, that was strange." The girl said with a laugh, turning good-naturedly to Thad, "You wouldn't mind leaving as well, would you?"

Before Thad could open his mouth and give the girl a piece of his mind, Al spoke up, clearing his throat. "Actually, Lisa, could we do this some other time?"

The Gryffindor girl, Lisa, blinked then nodded, "Uh, okay, sure. See you at dinner?"

Al nodded, turning back to face Thad, not bothering to watch Lisa leave. He waited until her footsteps got soft enough that he could be sure she couldn't eavesdrop. "I…" Al's mouth got dry as he recalled the look in Scorpius's eyes, "I fucked up."

Thad glared at him, "Yes, you did." He shook his head, disgusted, "And the sad part is, you have no idea just how badly you fucked up." He grabbed the book bag he'd brought with him, "Have a nice life, Potter."

Al practically leaped across the room to grab ahold of Thad's arm, "No, wait. I need to fix this."

Thad snorted, "This _can't_ be fixed, you idiot."

"Everything can be fixed. You just need to want to try hard enough. And I do." Al said sincerely, "I was upset last night. He didn't come for the game, and Rose told me he knew about the bet, which I only meant as a _joke_ , and that he hated my guts. I-I just lost hope. Fucking someone usually makes me feel better."

Rolling his eyes, Thad tried to shake the Potter off again to no avail. He looked heavenward in exasperation. "Did it make you feel better?" He asked finally in a conversational tone.

"For a while. I was beginning to feel awful again, which is why I dragged Lisa back here." Al's expression turned pained, "I didn't think he'd be…" He dragged off, tugging at his braid with his free hand, "Please, Thad, you have to help me."

Thad studied Albus's face, pursing his lips. Finally he sighed, "Okay fine. I'll help you, but if you hurt him again, I will murder you in cold blood, Potter. I don't care if I'd go to Azkaban for it."

A grin broke out on Al's face, relief clear in his expression.

Thad moved to take his seat once more, gesturing for Al to sit opposite him. "Do you remember how I said I always told Scorpius a good, hard fuck would sort out his issues?"

Al nodded.

"That was supposed to clue you in to the fact that Scorpius has a _lot_ of issues. He's had a lot of experience with people going out of their way to avoid him, so when you started showing interest, he didn't understand it. When he overheard you talking about the stupid bet, it was easier for him to believe you had an ulterior motive than to believe you actually liked him. Of course, with your latest fuck up, you've convinced him he was right all along."

Al grimaced, "Fuck."

Thad smirked, "A word that sums up your situation quite well. What you need to do, Potter, is start small."

"Start small?" Albus questioned, not understanding.

Thad nodded, "Become his friend. Scorpius has never really had a friend. Then, when you think he will take you seriously, tell him how you feel. Ask him out. There's still no guarantee he'll say yes, but you have a better shot this way."

Al felt miserable and it showed on his face, "I would deserve him turning me down after what I did."

Thad considered letting the seventh year wallow in his misery, but then decided against it. The poor guy would have a huge challenge in his hands trying to get Scorpius to trust him, he really didn't need to be feeling guilty on top of it all.

"Listen, Al." Thad said, taking a page out of the Potter's book and using his first name, "You didn't know any of this before. All you knew was that the guy you liked was a total dick to you, but you liked him anyway. When your cousin came and told you why your guy was being a dick to you, you thought there was no way he could actually like you and so you went ahead and did something stupid. You didn't set out to hurt him. You don't have anything to feel guilty about. Scorpius is a complicated guy to understand, but hopefully, you'll get the chance to try."

Al considered that, nodding finally. The misery and dejection slowly became replaced by hope and determination. He flashed Thad a grin, "Thanks." He pushed his chair back and stood.

"Where are you going?" Thad asked, watching as the Potter began to hurry out of their nook.

"To do some grovelling. I have a feeling it'll be needed if I want Malfoy to agree to be my friend." Al called back as he rushed out.

Thad chuckled, shaking his head slightly. Maybe he'd been right about Potter after all.

* * *

Scorpius looked toward the sound of the knock from where he was lying on his bed. His half-finished essay was rolled up and still in his book bag. He hadn't moved since he'd returned from the library nearly an hour before. Images of Albus with the girl and thoughts of what they could be doing now kept him restless. And then there was that look in the Potter's eyes. The wary and uncertain look those green eyes had watched him with.

He didn't think he'd ever seen Albus look so miserable before. Had Scorpius done that? He wondered in a small corner of his brain if Al had slept with the first person to throw themselves at him after Rose had relayed what the blond had said about him. Had Scorpius truly hurt the Slytherin?

The knock sounded once more and Scorpius made a sound of frustration deep in his throat. "Come in!" He snapped, turning to stare at the now opening door.

When he saw Albus Potter standing in his doorway, Scorpius sat up, eyes wide and astonished, "Potter? What are you doing here?"

"I…" Al took in a deep breath and entered the room, keeping his eyes fixed on Scorpius's gaze, "I'm sorry."

Scorpius's expression went from surprised to stony, "Sorry?"

Al nodded, "Yes, sorry. I was upset and hurt. I really thought you hated me and that I couldn't do anything to change that. So I turned to someone who actually wanted me. I realise now that I was wrong, and that I hurt you. So, I'm sorry."

Swallowing, Scorpius's thoughts flashed back to what he'd been thinking a few moments before. "I hurt you."

Al looked confused for a moment, "What?"

Scorpius stood, "You said you were upset and hurt. I hurt you, didn't I? By not showing up at that game."

Al's cheeks flushed with colour, because really, Slytherins _never_ admitted to someone that they had the power to hurt them. Lying to Scorpius was out of the question though, so Al nodded reluctantly. "You did. I suppose I deserved it after making that idiotic bet with Lily, but honestly Malfoy, both of us meant that as a joke. You'll notice we never even agreed on what the winner would get. That's because no one was supposed to win. The reason Rosie thought I was being serious was because I played it up around her because I knew it pissed her off. If I'd known she would come and talk to you I would have never—" Al broke off, embarrassed by how much he'd said. He tugged lightly at his braid, "I'm just really sorry."

Scorpius stared at Albus, more than a little dumbfounded by everything the Slytherin had told him and by everything the Ravenclaw had completely misunderstood. He took one step towards the Slytherin then another and another, until he was standing in front of the other boy, their eyes level.

"What about the girl?"

Al's breath hitched slightly at how close the blond was standing. He forced himself to respond to Scorpius's quiet question with an unwavering voice. "Nothing happened with her now, if that's what you're asking. I know you don't believe that I like you, but I'm willing to wait until you do. We can be friends until then. I swear, there won't be anyone else until you tell me whether you want me or not." Al grimaced inwardly at how pathetic he sounded, but he shook it off. Scorpius would be worth every bit of pathetic behaviour. He was sure of that.

Reaching up with the slightest hesitation, Scorpius cupped Albus's face, fingers stroking his cheeks, "You could be waiting for a long time."

Al made a noise of contentment, leaning into the soft caress, "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Scorpius considered that, watching intently as his thumb brushed along the Potter's full bottom lip, making it part slightly. "So you're saying you'll continue to hang around me and stalk me relentlessly, only now you'll expect me to make conversation with you. You want me to get to know you."

"I want you to trust me." Al breathed in a husky voice he barely recognised.

Eyes half-lidded now, he watched the way grey eyes darkened and Scorpius's face came closer to his so the blond could nip lightly at his bottom lip, "Being a bit ambitious, aren't you?" He remarked softly, taking in the way the Potter surrendered control to him with satisfaction.

Lips curved in a gorgeous smile, and green eyes twinkled with laughter, "Haven't you heard? We Slytherins are known for our ambition."

Scorpius made a sound that was suspiciously close to a chuckle before he proceeded to thoroughly snog Albus Potter. Surprised, Al uttered a deeply satisfied moan as he melted into Scorpius's embrace. He let himself be claimed by the Ravenclaw's mouth, recognising well the intent and message behind the kiss. Albus belonged to Scorpius now, he no longer had the right to so much as _look_ at another man or woman. Scorpius would not allow it. And Al was perfectly fine with that.

Scorpius manoeuvred the Slytherin back against one of the posts of his four-poster bed. He then pressed up against Al, revelling in the knowledge that this boy seemed to want him. Really, truly want him. His mouth left the Slytherin's and travelled down the curve of his neck, sucking marks all along the expanse of skin. Al's moans sounded through the room and the noises the Potter made succeeded in doing away with the final vestiges of the Ravenclaw's control.

He shoved Al back onto his bed and crawled up to continue their kiss. One hand buried itself in Al's thick black hair while the other moved south, stopping when it reached the hard bulge in the Slytherin's pants. Scorpius wrapped his fingers around the bulge as he snogged Albus and squeezed, making the Slytherin break off the kiss to drop his head back and arch up with a moan of tortured pleasure.

Smiling at the reaction, Scorpius went to undo the belt but Al's hands stopped him. Scorpius stilled, confused for a moment before immediately assuming the worst. He made to move off Albus, but the Slytherin held him in place. "Scorpius, look at me." When the blond did not obey, he shook him lightly, "Look at me."

Reluctantly, grey eyes raised to meet green, widening at the pained look in them. He immediately reached out to cup Al's face, "Did I hurt you?"

Al shook his head, a wan smile curving his lips, "Only by doubting me again."

Scorpius frowned at that, "You wanted me to stop. I understand. The bet was a joke, and you obviously don't want me that way."

Al sighed, grabbing one of the Ravenclaw's hands and pressing it against his bulge once more, eyes shutting tightly at the contact. "How can you feel that and still think I don't want you?"

Scorpius stared at Al with wary grey eyes, "If you do want me, then why make me stop? You didn't like how I touched you?" He asked uncertainly.

Al shook his head, "Merlin, no. I _loved_ it. But I don't want us to go there before you believe me when I say I genuinely care for you." He lifted his head to brush a soft kiss to Scorpius's lips, "I don't want to fuck it up again."

Scorpius felt his expression soften, and smiled faintly, "I suppose that would be an acceptable reason for stopping me."

Al chuckled, "I'm glad you understand. Now, I don't mean to sound like a girl, but where do we stand at the moment?"

Scorpius considered that question thoughtfully, fingers stroking Al's face gently as he did, "We're friends." He said finally, looking down into Al's vibrant green eyes, smirking slightly, "Friends who snog occasionally and don't date other people."

Al felt as if his face would split with how wide his smile was, "Can't say I've ever had a friend like that before."

Scorpius felt a strange rush of affection when he saw the happiness on the Slytherin's face and couldn't help but press a quick kiss to his lips before getting up off him and offering him a hand to help him up.

When Al was on his feet, he ran a hand down his tousled braid, tugging lightly at the end, "I'll see you at dinner?" He hated that he sounded uncertain.

Scorpius reached out and took one of his hands, squeezing lightly, "You'll see me at dinner." He promised softly when Al's eyes rose to meet his.

Sighing, relieved, Al left the Heads' quarters feeling happier and more content than he had in a long time.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in posting :) Out of town atm. Anyway, please do leave a review! Love hearing from you all.**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and the situations the characters find themselves in. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

 **This is around when the boys start fooling around, so if that kind of thing offends you, please stop reading :) Remember, the main couple featured in this story is made up of two males.**

 **To those of you who have been looking forward to this, I hope you enjoy. Look forward to reading your reviews!**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**

* * *

Scorpius found himself the recipient of a lot of attention over the next few days. Not only had the majority of the school population noticed that Albus was interested in him; they had also correctly pieced together the events that had led from Al sleeping with someone who was not Scorpius Malfoy to Al walking out of the Heads' dorms with marks all down the curve of his neck. The general consensus was that Scorpius had rejected Al, but once he realised Al intended to move on, he had laid claim to the Slytherin.

In his personal opinion, Scorpius thought the entire story made him out to be a wishy-washy, arrogant pig. Albus thought it was brilliant and he said so every time he saw Scorpius with a big grin on his face.

"How could this be brilliant?" Scorpius finally asked, a week after the entire affair. He and Al had been spending a lot of time together; walking to classes, eating meals, hanging out during their free hours. The only time they were really apart was when Al went for quidditch practice and when they slept.

There had been no more snogging since that day and the marks on Al's neck were finally fading, to Scorpius's great relief. He swore to himself he'd make sure any future marks he put on the Slytherin could be hidden by clothing. Realising the implication of that thought, Scorpius couldn't help but blink in surprise. The Potter was getting to him.

"Well, this means that even though both of _us_ know we aren't actually together yet, the rest of the school thinks we are." Albus explained from his spot on the ground beside Scorpius. They were sitting out by the lake in dappled sunlight, and up until that point, Scorpius had been reading and Al had been playing with a snitch. There were couples scattered around the lake, too occupied with themselves to be paying much attention to the two boys.

"Why does that matter?" Scorpius wondered out loud, frowning slightly.

Green eyes met his gaze for a moment, hot and possessive, "It matters because no one else will try to take you from me."

Astonished and oddly touched by this train of thought, Scorpius reached out to play with the Slytherin's bangs against his forehead, combing them through with his long pale fingers. "I recall us agreeing to be friends who didn't date other people."

"We are." Albus agreed, "For now. How do I know someone won't come and change your mind about giving me a chance?"

Scorpius stared at the Slytherin, unable to believe what he was hearing, "Do you really think that would be possible?"

Albus looked away, frowning slightly, "I did hurt you."

"We hurt each other. And we already decided to put that behind us." Scorpius said firmly, his heart beating just a bit faster for some reason.

Albus gave him a sad smile, "It isn't behind us until you can believe me when I say I like you, Scorpius."

"I do believe you." The Ravenclaw said with a sigh, making Al sit up and look at him intently, "I don't understand why you like me, but I believe you. I think I believed you when you apologised to me. I was just scared. I still am."

"You think I'm not?" Al asked gently, reaching out and taking one of the blond's hand, "Scorpius, I'm terrified. I've never felt like this about someone before."

The Malfoy let out a bitter chuckle, "It isn't just about my feelings, Albus. It's…difficult for me to talk about."

Both boys were silent for a long moment, Scorpius looking out at the lake and Albus studying Scorpius. Finally Al sighed and leaned into the Ravenclaw so his head rested on Scorpius's chest, rearranging his limbs so he was lying half on the blond and half on the ground. His arms wrapped around the Malfoy. "I like you because you're beautiful and different. You've never tried to impress me or get on my good side because of who my dad is, and you would never be afraid to tell me off if you thought I was being a wanker." Al snuggled closer, "I'm sure I'll come up with a dozen more reasons in the next few days and a few hundred more in the next year or so, but for now that's all I have."

Scorpius felt his treacherous heart skip a beat and found it suddenly very hard to breathe. He wrapped one arm around the Slytherin and reached up with the other to tug on Al's braid so his face was upturned. Grey eyes met sincere green ones and Scorpius dipped his head and touched his lips to Al's. The kiss was unlike any of the others they had shared. It was soft, starting with a touch of lips once, then twice, before lips parted and bodies came closer together. Albus's hands ran through the Ravenclaw's hair, his tongue stroking Scorpius's lazily. The blond groaned softly as he pulled away, holding Al's head in place so he could look down into those dazed eyes.

"You intend to bother me for a full year?" He asked, his voice a little husky.

Al's lips curved in a mischievous smile, "I think I intend to bother you for a lot longer than just a year."

"And if you lose interest?" The Ravenclaw asked, grey eyes serious, "What makes you think I'm going to be able to keep you interested for so long? You're notorious for getting bored."

Al sat up slightly at that, moving to straddle Scorpius, sitting on his lap. He framed Scorpius's face in his hands, "It sounds ridiculous and impossible, but I just _know_. I know in some place deep down inside me that you are what I've been looking for since I first started dating." Albus's expression became thoughtful, "I always felt restless. It didn't matter who I was with or what we were doing, it always felt like I was itching to move on. I'm not anymore. I'm happy here, with you."

Scorpius closed his eyes as he sighed and leaned his forehead against Al's, "I'm happy too."

Albus made a pleased sound as he tucked his head in the crook of the Ravenclaw's long neck. They sat like that for hours, blissfully unaware of the world around them, just happy to be together. At some point both of them drifted off, and when Scorpius woke, the sky had darkened and the sun had just about set.

He looked down at the boy sleeping peacefully against him, brushing the black hair away from his beautiful face. Albus Severus Potter wanted him. He let the thought sink in and then smiled sadly. Albus Severus Potter wanted him _right now_. It would only be a matter of time before he decided Scorpius wasn't worth the trouble he'd cause him. After all, the Slytherin had no idea what he'd face if he told the wizarding world he was dating a Malfoy. The fact that Al would walk away from him was inevitable. So why not make the most of his interest now? Who knew when Scorpius would get another chance at having someone to care about him in this way?

He leaned down and pressed light kisses on Albus's lips until the Potter stirred and began to try and deepen the kisses.

Scorpius couldn't help his chuckle, "We need to go back inside."

Albus's lips curved in a scowl as he snuggled closer, "No." He said firmly, "I'm comfortable."

"I can't be out past curfew, Albus. I'm the Head Boy, remember?"

Al opened his eyes and looked up at Scorpius, and the blond smiled fondly at the disgruntled expression on his face. "Can I get a proper kiss?"

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius bent his head to snog the Slytherin so neither of them could think straight for a good five minutes after he'd pulled away. Panting slightly, Scorpius smirked, "How was that?"

"Perfect." Albus admitted, still sounding a little out of it.

Scorpius chuckled and stood, pulling Al up with him, keeping his arms around the Potter once they were both on two feet. Green eyes looked at him questioningly and he swallowed. Gathering up whatever courage he had he asked in a low voice, "Albus, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

All traces of sleepiness and fatigue were suddenly gone from the Potter as he gaped at Scorpius in shock. He recovered quickly though, eyes lighting up and face brightening with a smile so wide it was a wonder it didn't split his face. He laughed, leaning in to kiss Scorpius hard before he said breathlessly, "Only if you'll be mine."

Scorpius smiled at that and nodded, pressing another quick kiss to _his_ Slytherin's lips. "We need to go inside."

It was Al's turn to roll his eyes as he complained loudly about Scorpius being a goody-two-shoes even as he held the blond's hand tightly and led him back to the castle.

* * *

"So he asked you out and you said yes, but he wants to keep the fact that you're a couple a secret?" Rose frowned as Al nodded, "Why?"

"I'm not sure, but honestly Rose, I don't want to push him. He's accepted the fact that I like him and he seems to like me back. I'm willing to take this as slow as he'd like. If he doesn't want to tell people yet, then we won't." Albus said firmly, "Besides, half the school already thinks we're a couple, and the other half thinks we're heading in that direction. That and the fact that I know Scorpius isn't the kind to cheat is enough for me. He said it was all right if I told you, so I'm telling you."

Rose made a small noise of protest, "You wouldn't have told me if he'd asked you not to?"

Al gave her a serious look, "No, I wouldn't have. I told you, I've never felt like this about someone before. I'd have agreed to anything if it meant I could have him."

The redhead studied her cousin, "I don't want you to get hurt, Al. He hasn't even really told you he likes you. Don't get too caught up in him."

Al chuckled, "I think it's a bit late for that." He shook his head, "And he may not have said it, but I know. I've felt it."

"You've felt what?" Lily asked, making both her brother and her cousin jump.

Rose put a hand over her rapidly beating heart, "Lily! Don't sneak up on us like that!"

Lily grinned cheekily, "Well, the two of you had your heads together and you were whispering. I figured sneaking was the only way I was going to be able to listen in on your conversation."

Albus gave her a dry look, "You know it's rude to eavesdrop."

Lily waved away his comment, "That rule doesn't apply to family."

Rose rolled her eyes, getting up from her seat, "We're going to be late for class, Al. Come on."

Nodding, Al grabbed his books and followed his cousin out of the Great Hall, his eyes scanning the Ravenclaw table for his boyfriend.

"He isn't here." Lily supplied, falling into step with them.

Al decided to play dumb, "Who?"

His Gryffindor sister gave him a dry look, "Scorpius Malfoy. You know, that boy you've been stalking."

Albus's lips twitched in a smile, "I have not been _stalking_ him."

"Yes, you have." A voice interjected in an amused tone. A voice that had Al grinning widely. He turned to face Scorpius, itching to close the distance between them and kiss him in greeting.

"You can't call it stalking if you like it." The Slytherin pointed out, nudging the blond with his shoulder.

Grey eyes twinkled with mischief, but Scorpius's face was carefully indifferent when he spoke. "A word, Potter?"

Al gestured for Scorpius to go ahead and he followed, using his position to ogle the blond's fantastic ass.

"Stop staring." Scorpius said, sounding like he was about to laugh, "I can practically feel your eyes on my ass."

"I can't help it." Al said, not even trying to shift his gaze, "I obviously can't touch, so let me look."

Scorpius took a sharp, sudden turn, disappearing from sight and his hand shot out to pull Al with him. The Slytherin blinked, taking in his surroundings with a bemused smile, "A broomstick cupboard. Really?"

Scorpius didn't respond. He simply grabbed Al by the back of his neck and pulled him forward so his lips crashed into his boyfriend's. He smiled into the kiss as he heard Al's low groan of satisfaction. The Potter wrapped his arms around Scorpius pressing closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. The blond obliged his wish, devouring Albus and enjoying every minute of it. Merlin, this was a brilliant way to begin the day.

Al's hands roamed the Malfoy's body; starting at his shoulders, moving to his arms, his back before finally cupping his ass. Scorpius's harshly drawn breath as he broke off the kiss to look into the Slytherin's eyes told him how much he had liked it. Al squeezed once more, and Scorpius bent his head and nibbled on Al's earlobe. "You keep doing that and I'm going to fuck you right here. Is that what you want?"

The hot breath against his overly sensitised ear in addition to the words being spoken had Al hardening instantly. He pressed into Scorpius, making his problem clear, "Merlin, yes. Please." He begged, handing over the reigns to the Malfoy as he simply sank back against one of the cupboard walls, blatantly offering himself up to his boyfriend.

Scorpius took in the way Al stood. Back resting against the wall, head thrown back, dark green eyes watching him lustfully, legs slightly spread apart and pelvis thrust out a little. A shaky breath left him as he surged forward to snog his sexy boyfriend. He had just wanted a good morning snog, that's all this escapade had been about. Until now.

He let his hand slip down to squeeze Al's hard length, drawing a wanton moan from the Slytherin. "I won't fuck you. Not now." He said softly, waiting until Al's disbelieving gaze met his before he undid the clasp of his boyfriend's pants and the zip so his hand could slip into Al's underwear and grasp the erection. Al let out a gasp as his eyes fell shut and his body thrust into Scorpius's grip.

The blond slowly jerked his boyfriend off, watching his face to see his reaction for every stroke. He learned Al liked talking as he got close to his orgasm. His Slytherin told him he was amazing, that what he was doing felt outstanding, that he was unlike anyone else Al had ever met before. Scorpius basked in those words, swiping a finger over the head of the erection, making Al shudder from head to toe. He watched as Albus Potter fell apart at his hand, coming all over Scorpius's shirt. His eyes were squeezed shut and his body trembled through the orgasm as he chanted Scorpius's name.

After a moment of harsh panting, green eyes opened to look at him questioningly, a hint of fear lurking in their depths. Scorpius cupped Albus's cheek with his unsoiled hand and kissed him softly, pulling away just enough so their eyes could meet, hoping he was reassuring the Slytherin that he did not regret what had just happened.

The message seemed to get through to the Potter because all of a sudden he went limp, leaning heavily against the Ravenclaw's body. Scorpius hesitated for a moment before running the fingers of his hand through his boyfriend's hair. He pressed a fleeting kiss to the black unmanageable waves, knowing the Slytherin wouldn't feel it. Slowly, he sank to the ground, drawing Al onto his lap as he did, holding him close. For his part, Al revelled in the contact, snuggling up to his Ravenclaw.

Pulling his wand out from the folds of his cloak, Scorpius cleaned both of them up, muttering a cleaning spell for his hand as well. He then put the wand away and returned to combing fingers through Al's hair, as the other hand ran soothingly up and down his boyfriend's back. "Okay?"

"Okay." Al looked up, smiling up at him, "I wouldn't mind one of those every morning."

Scorpius snorted, grinning affectionately, "Of course you wouldn't."

Al squirmed a bit, settling so Scorpius's erection was nestled against his ass before he said in a whisper, "I could return the favour."

Scorpius shook his head, holding that green gaze, "We're already going to miss our first class. There's no reason to miss the second as well."

Al blinked for a moment then laughed, "You really are a goody-two-shoes."

Scorpius shrugged, smiling faintly.

Al pressed a quick kiss to the blond's lips, circling his hands around the Malfoy's neck. "You're _my_ goody-two-shoes, though."

"That I am." Scorpius agreed, kissing Al back hard and fast before pulling the Slytherin back so his head was nestled in the crook of the Ravenclaw's neck. It was only when the bell rang signalling the end of the hour that both boys got up and went their separate ways with the promise of meeting at lunch.

* * *

It was around the age of seven that Scorpius began to look and behave less like a child and more like an adult.

A little after his seventh birthday he had pleaded with Draco and Astoria to let him attend a wizarding primary school instead of being homeschooled. The incident in Hogsmeade, while not forgotten, was now only an unpleasant memory. Scorpius figured that just because that one boy from all those years ago hadn't wanted to be friends with him, didn't mean that no one would. After all, Thad liked him just fine!

Scorpius set off for his first day of school with great enthusiasm. Draco had done extensive research on nearby schools and had decided upon one which was attended by a number of children from former Death Eater families. He figured that at least there, Scorpius would not be subject to too much harassment because of his family name.

He was wrong.

The first sign of trouble Scorpius noticed was the number of heads that swivelled to look at him when he introduced himself to the class. He brushed away the feeling of unease that welled up inside him at the almost _hateful_ glares he got as he made his way to his assigned seat.

It was only once he was settled and class had begun that Scorpius turned to his neighbour, a slight girl with black hair and grey eyes. She ignored him, continuing to face front. He cleared his throat, and when that too got no response, he reached out and touched her elbow, wondering why the girl couldn't seem to hear him.

She snapped her head to him at the touch, pulling her arm away from Scorpius as if she'd been burned, "What do you want, Rat?"

Scorpius blinked at the anger in her voice, hoping his failing self-confidence didn't show as he said calmly, "My name is Scorpius."

The girl snorted, "Everyone here is only ever going to call you Rat, so get used to it."

Scorpius frowned, "Why?"

"Because that's what Malfoys are. They're dirty, stinking, lying _rats_! My father says so. So does Nicole's father and Justin's mother." The girl said snidely.

Scorpius blinked at that, letting the girl's words sink in. Rats. He was certainly not dirty nor did he stink, his father and grandfather were the same, so that part was dismissible. Liars, though?

"What did we lie about?" He asked curiously. He had to get to the bottom of this so that he could tell everyone they were wrong and start making friends.

The girl looked uncertain for the first time since she'd opened her mouth. She looked this way and that, clearly trying to come up with a suitable answer. Scorpius couldn't help but smirk, "You're the liar. You shouldn't say such things about people you don't know."

The stinging slap that struck him was unexpected. He stared at the black haired girl feeling embarrassed and humiliated as all eyes in the class focussed on them.

The next half hour was a blur of motion as he and the girl were pulled out of class by the teacher. When she asked what was wrong, Scorpius was too busy keeping tears out of his eyes to defend himself as the girl informed the teacher that he had called her and her father liars.

He did notice when his parents appeared though. He knew the exact moment his father apparated into the headmaster's room. Scorpius walked away from the headmaster and teacher to go stand in front of his parents. Draco, noticing the strained expression on his son's face, dropped to his knees. "What's wrong?"

Scorpius gulped, looking into his father's grey eyes. His father might have lied to the stupid girl's father and her friend's parents as well, but Draco Malfoy had never lied to him. He was a good father, and Scorpius loved him.

"I want to go home." He said quietly.

His mother ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, love. We'll go home. You can come back tomorrow."

He shook his head firmly, not looking away from his father, "Not tomorrow. Not _ever_. I'll study at home until Hogwarts. Is that all right?"

Draco searched his son's gaze for some clue as to what was wrong but found nothing. He sighed, putting his arms around the boy and pulling him close, more for his own comfort than anything. "It's all right. Let's go home."

* * *

Draco read and re-read his son's letter, frowning.

"Is he okay?" Astoria asked worriedly.

Draco pursed his lips, "He says he is. He even sounds cheerful."

Now it was Astoria's turn to frown as she regarded her husband, "That is a good thing, Draco. Why do you sound so upset?"

He looked up from the letter to meet his wife's brown gaze, "Because there's something he isn't telling us. Even Thad's letter suggests that." He picked up the other letter on the table and read out, " _Don't worry, Mr. M, Scor had a bit of a misunderstanding with someone, but he sorted it out. I'm guessing you'll hear about it all soon enough._ " He turned back to his wife, troubled.

Astoria put her arms around her husband's shoulders, bending down to rest her chin on them, "Our son is no longer a little boy, love. There are bound to be things he doesn't think he ought to share with us."

Draco shook his head, looking a little lost, "How do we protect him if he doesn't tell us what's going on in his life?"

Astoria chuckled, "It's been many years since we were the ones protecting him, Draco. I do believe it's the other way around now."

Draco considered that with a sad smile, "You know, he told me he has never been ashamed to call me his father."

Astoria smiled, squeezing her husband tight, "And why should he have been? You are an excellent father."

Draco turned his head to kiss her softly, "Thank you. I don't think I tell you that often enough. You saved me, Tory."

She smiled, a mischievous glint entering her eyes, "I can think of better ways for you to thank me."

Draco involuntarily glanced back at the letters on the table, even as he let his wife begin to lead him away to their bedroom. Noticing, Astoria squeezed his hand, "When he needs us, he will let us know. That's always been his way."

Draco nodded. She was right. Pushing all thoughts of Scorpius out of his mind, he focussed his thoughts on what all he would do to show his wife how much he loved her.

* * *

"But you never lied. Grandmother did." Scorpius pointed out, frowning.

Two days after the disaster at the school, he had finally asked his father about what the girl in his class had told him. Draco had sat him down and explained as simply as he could, what had transpired fifteen years before. He told his son about Voldemort, about having to live in fear of the great wizard from the time he was in his fourth year. He told Scorpius of Lucius's role in getting him involved in Voldemort's poisonous plots. He told of the way Narcissa had very likely saved the wizarding world by lying to the Dark Lord's face.

Scorpius had listened patiently until that point. Now he looked up at Draco, clearly needing some kind of explanation as to why the idiot girl at that school had called his father a liar like she had the right to.

Draco sighed. Slowly, he pulled up the sleeve, bearing his inner left forearm. He heard his son's sharply drawn breath but didn't look at him. "I lied because by agreeing to bear this mark, I pledged my unquestioning loyalty to the Dark Lord, but I did question. I saved Harry Potter's life once, while under his service, because I didn't truly believe in his vision, in his world. When Harry saved my life in return, well, that only further cemented my belief that he was wrong. I might have hated Harry Potter with a passion while we grew up, but it was hate borne from jealousy and anger at having been so casually dismissed on our first train journey to Hogwarts together. I never once wanted him dead."

Scorpius was silent for a long moment and then he spoke, his voice soft, "So the war everyone keeps mentioning…we were the bad guys?"

Draco pulled him into a tight hug, "Not 'we'. Me. I was the bad guy. Your grandparents were bad guys. Not you, son. You, you're better than all of us put together."

Scorpius didn't lift his head, staring hard at the floor while his mind raced, pulling together conclusions, putting different pieces that hadn't fit before in their right place. He understood now, with great clarity, why the mother had not allowed her son to play with him all those years ago. He understood why the students in his class had hated him at first glance.

"The good guys think we're still bad. And the bad guys think we betrayed them." He said finally, looking up at his father to see if he had come upon the truth.

Draco's miserable expression gave him away.

Not wanting to upset his father further, Scorpius internalised his feelings, keeping his face carefully blank. "It's all right, Dad. I don't need anyone else. I have you, Mother and Thaddeus. That's enough."

With that said, he turned and went up to his room. There he cried, not because he wished he'd never been born, but because he had just learnt a lesson at the tender age of seven that most people didn't learn until they were old and grey. Life was not fair. Quite frankly, it sucked. And he had to get used to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and the situations the characters find themselves in. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Scorpius!" Al's desperate voice made the Ravenclaw stop on his way to the Great Hall. He raised a single brow in question as he watched his boyfriend of nearly one month come running towards him. The Slytherin darted behind him, clutching the blond's robes from behind as he crouched as if hiding from something.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

Or someone. Scorpius turned to watch a murderous Rose Weasley approach them, clearly on a warpath. Instinctively, he straightened, ready to protect Al if it came to that. "What did you do?" He asked, bemused.

"I helped Lily put fluid serpents in her shower." Al explained, peeking out from over his shoulder, "They're a new Weasley Wizarding Wheezes product. Uncle George wanted us to test them. They're jelly snakes that turn life-sized and are spelled to move and hiss once they come in contact with water."

"That's pretty impressive." Scorpius admitted, mentally working out the combination of spells a product like that would need.

"Tell that to Rose." Al groused, burying his face in Scorpius's back like a petulant child.

The blond snorted, "Even I could have told you it was a bad idea to choose her as your guinea pig."

"Al! Come out from behind him and explain _what_ you were thinking putting those things in my shower!"

Scorpius winced slightly. Rose's voice had reached a level of shrillness that hurt his ears. He said so dryly, hoping to also defuse some of the redhead's temper by distracting her.

Instead, brown eyes narrowed on him, "Do you know what your stupid friend did to me?!"

"It was Lily's idea, I swear!" Al said, his voice muffled from behind Scorpius's robes.

"I don't care whose bloody idea it was! You're going to make this up to me." Rose thundered, not realising that the three of them now had a bit of an audience.

Scorpius did though, and he was surprised by how little it bothered him. He had been in his share of spotlight over the past few weeks what with everyone speculating on the nature of his relationship with Albus. More than half the school thought they were dating now since they had been caught fooling around once by Peeves then again by Filch. They tried to be discreet, but once they were alone they quickly forgot all the reasons they ought to be quiet. Even the nagging thought that Albus would leave him if he discovered what being with Scorpius would really mean didn't overpower the Ravenclaw's need to make his Slytherin moan as loudly as he could manage.

"Make it up, how?" Al's question brought Scorpius out of his thoughts.

"You have to help out with the Halloween Ball. Scorpius and I need someone in each house to sell tickets and make sure enough students attend. You can be our Slytherin representative." Rose said matter-of-factly, her eyes darting once to meet Scorpius's gaze.

"What?!" Al's protest was loud, "No! I will not and you can't make me! Have you lost your mind? Scorpius, tell her!"

Scorpius held Rose's gaze for a long moment before turning to face his boyfriend, a sheepish smile on his face as he shrugged. "We do need help."

Al stared at him, horrified and resigned all at once. He knew he wasn't going to say no to Scorpius. He couldn't. He pouted, crossing his arms at his chest and turning away from both the Heads.

"I'll make it worth your while." Scorpius's voice was low and husky, his breath hot against the side of Al's face.

The Potter turned to meet that intense grey gaze, "I'm listening."

"A date."

Those words made his face brighten with a grin and his eyes light up, "Really?"

He had been careful not to mention dates until now because Scorpius had been very clear about wanting to keep their relationship a secret. Al was dying to go on a date with the blond. As much as he loved sex, he loved going out on dates too. Being out with the person he fancied, spending time with them, learning about them, making it clear to everyone who saw them that they were together; those were parts of a relationship that Al enjoyed and missed sorely while he snuck around with Scorpius.

Scorpius saw the happiness in Al's expression and felt his own expression tighten as he fought to keep his sorrow from showing. He had realised in the first week of their secret relationship that Al had loathed sneaking around. He had pretended not to notice though because he knew that the moment the true nature of their relationship became public knowledge, Al would leave him. He was having too much fun dating the Slytherin to give him up.

Lately though, Al's unhappiness with having to sneak around had begun to wear on him. He felt each wince and grimace from Al as if it were physically painful to him, and while that worried him, it also made it clear that things couldn't continue the way they had been so far. Something had to change.

He wished this change didn't mean he'd lose Al though.

"Scorpius?"

Scorpius blinked, grey eyes focussing on concerned green ones as Al looked up at him. He swallowed and summoning his courage, he closed the distance between them, pressing a light but meaningful kiss on Al's lips, knowing everyone was watching them.

Al felt his eyes widen, and he blinked up at Scorpius in stunned surprise. Then he saw the flash of sadness in his boyfriend's expression, and his astonishment was replaced with uncertainty. What was Scorpius doing? And why did it make him look so unhappy?

He grabbed one of the blond's hands, "You don't have to do this."

"I want to." Scorpius managed, and Al could tell he was telling the truth; at least partly.

Deciding that he would figure out what about coming out as a couple upset Scorpius later, when he got the Ravenclaw alone, Al just nodded before tugging the blond forward and snogging him properly. The giggles and gasps that sounded throughout the corridor were quite literally music to his ears.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Al frowned at his elder brother, green eyes narrowed dangerously. Two weeks had passed since Scorpius had kissed him at the entrance to the Great Hall, and quite frankly they had been the two worst weeks of his life. Not only did everyone suddenly think who he chose to date was their business, but they all had horrible things to say about Scorpius, none of which were true! He'd lost count of the number of people he'd come close to hexing and who all he had soundly told off.

In addition to that, Scorpius had started to make himself scarce. There had been no date, no kissing, no touching, and absolutely no time alone, and it was wearing on the Slytherin. He had tried broaching the topic once with the blond, but as usual, they had been interrupted by Al's friends who made no secret of the fact that they thought the Potter was too good for Scorpius. The Ravenclaw never stayed too long once that group showed up.

Having just finished playing his second quidditch match of the year, Al felt a strange sense of déjà vu. Again, he had no idea whether or not he would see Scorpius after the match. He didn't even know if Scorpius had been _at_ the game. He wasn't so unobservant that he hadn't noticed the entire school giving the Head Boy the cold shoulder. If he wasn't so busy telling people to keep their noses out of his business, he would be cursing every student who so much as considered snubbing Scorpius.

James being a pig on top of all this had Al briefly considering murder. His brother had stormed into the quidditch locker room after the match and politely asked everyone to leave. Sensing his ire, no one had lingered long, eager to be away from the two Potter brothers before the inevitable fight ensued. No one wanted to get caught in the crossfires.

"He's a Malfoy! His dad is a git, and he's one too. How can you even think of dating someone like that?!"

Al's eyes flashed and despite James's excellent reflexes, he had his brother pinned against the wall, his hand curled around his collar. "Don't you dare talk about him like that." He said, his voice low, anger evident in it.

"Should I come back later?"

Al let James go, eyes widening in shock and his lips slowly curving in a grin as he turned to face his coolly handsome blond.

Scorpius had a minute to doubt his decision of interrupting the brothers before he had his arms full of Albus Potter. He braced himself in the last moment to avoid falling over, his arms tightening around the Slytherin. Merlin, he'd missed holding him. It had been a hellish few weeks.

"You came." Al said, his voice muffled against Scorpius's neck, his arms tight around his Ravenclaw, "Thank Merlin."

"Albus, we need to talk." Scorpius's voice was soft as he said this, his grey eyes serious when Al pulled back to meet his gaze. He studied the blond's face and Scorpius could see the change in his boyfriend's expression as he comprehended what the Ravenclaw was about to do. Al's jaw tightened even as his green eyes filled with anxiousness. "No."

"Albus." Scorpius's voice was still soft, but it was firmer now.

"NO!" Al roared, pulling away from Scorpius, shaking his head furiously, "You aren't going to do this!"

Scorpius noticed James Potter being forced out of the locker room by Thad, leaving the space empty except for both of them. He focussed on Al, fighting to keep his expression neutral and his tone calm, "Albus, you know this isn't working."

"It was. It was working perfectly!" Al contradicted, "It still could if you were ever around! I barely see you anymore!"

"Because everyone around you makes sure that's the case!" Scorpius snapped, grey eyes flashing with hurt and anger, "Do you think I like staying away? Hadn't I made it clear how much I liked you before?"

Al stiffened, eyes widening, "Liked me before?" He repeated, "Do you not like me anymore?" He asked, sounding horrified.

Scorpius sighed, running a hand over his face as he sat down on one of the benches in the room, "Of course I like you, Albus. But don't you see now how difficult this is going to be? This is just the school's reaction. The reaction of the wizarding world will be worse. There will always be people who think they know what's best for you better than you do, people who are going to try to break us up, people who are going to go to any lengths to ensure we aren't happy. To ensure _I'm_ not happy."

"Fuck them." Al growled, his anger building at seeing Scorpius so defeated. How dare people hurt him like this! Was this why he'd made sure he faded into the background throughout their school years?

Scorpius let out a sad laugh, "Albus. Just please, don't make this more difficult than it already is. I've seen how stressed out you've been these past few weeks, all because of me. I don't want to do that to you. Being with me is making you unhappy. Can't you see that?"

Al knelt in front of the blond, entwining those long, pale fingers with his own bronzed ones, "You're wrong." He said softly, squeezing the hands he held so Scorpius raised his head to meet his gaze. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against the blond noticing the way Scorpius leaned into the touch. "What's making me unhappy is not being able to do this." He tilted his head forward so his lips brushed against Scorpius's. He kept the contact gentle, but persistent and soon the blond was responding, pressing back, lips opening to welcome Al's tongue into his mouth.

A low groan sounded between the two of them and Al wasn't entirely sure which one had made the noise. He continued to kiss his Ravenclaw, savouring the taste of him, reacquainting himself with the inside of his boyfriend's mouth while Scorpius returned the favour. The kisses they exchanged were relaxed, lazy and above all, comforting. Scorpius's sigh as Al finally pulled away was one of longing.

Al smiled, raising one of his hands to cup the back of Scorpius's neck, "Are you still going to try and break up with me?"

Scorpius searched his face for a long moment before sighing and dropping his head so it rested on the Slytherin's shoulder. "I should. You have no idea what you're getting into."

Al shifted back and used his hand to tilt the blond's head up so he could look into uncertain, weary grey eyes. He pressed light kisses along Scorpius's jaw up to his ear where he nibbled on the lobe. "Come on, love. Have faith in me."

Scorpius's breath hitched and after a moment's hesitation, he nodded, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin.

* * *

 **God, I am so sorry for leaving you hanging for so long! My only excuse is that I was out of town, but it isn't much of an excuse. The rest of the story will go up quickly and regularly, I promise.**

 **Please do leave a review!**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and the situations the characters find themselves in. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Scorpius narrowed his eyes as he read through his essay, making sure he'd covered all the relevant points. Halfway through his check, he found himself getting distracted, his eyes drawn to the boy sitting opposite him.

Al had not left his side since the quidditch game the previous week. Wherever Scorpius went, Al followed, and that included the Heads' dorm, where the Potter had taken to spending the night. Not that Scorpius was complaining, he revelled in the attention being showered on him by his boyfriend, but the same couldn't be said for the rest of Hogwarts.

While a number of the students had got used to the idea of Albus and Scorpius fooling around during the few weeks they were unofficially together, somehow hearing that they were an official couple changed everything. The two weeks without Al had been miserable for Scorpius, filled with having to hide in his nook in the library and not leaving his dorm. He'd had his meals in the kitchens with Thad, and had spoken to no one but his god-brother, Rose and fleetingly Al the entire time.

This week had been marginally better, but only because if anyone so much as dared to _breathe_ in Scorpius's direction, Al was there with a wand pointed at them. Scorpius knew he ought to be more offended that Al felt the need to hover as he did, but he wasn't. It was only natural after he'd made the mistake of telling Al he wouldn't defend himself against magical attacks earlier that week when the Slytherin had found him cornered by a couple of pompous Gryffindors. Al had not been amused.

 _"Are you crazy? Those guys could have really hurt you, Scorpius!" Al cried, tugging on his braid in anger, "Why didn't you defend yourself?!"_

 _"My family really doesn't need to be known for any more hot-headed idiots. I mean, I adore my father, but he was one when he went to school here." Scorpius said calmly, shrugging, "I refuse to engage with imbeciles."_

 _Al snogged him, for once taking charge of the action, pushing Scorpius back against a wall. He pulled away when both of them ran out of air, and with his eyes shut, Al nuzzled the base of Scorpius's throat, "I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."_

 _When Scorpius managed to speak, his voice was gruff, "You'd be fine. I'm—"_

 _The green-eyed glare levelled at him made him stop talking. Instead he sighed, resting his head back against the wall, "I'm not changing my mind about this." He said finally, his voice soft but serious._

 _"I know."_

They hadn't broached the topic again, but Scorpius knew that conversation was far from over. He didn't intend to give in; even if he could understand where Al was coming from. The thought of Al being the one who got hurt in the midst of all this excitement made him want to be sick. The fact was though, that Al hadn't done anything to deserve being hurt, and well, Scorpius was a Malfoy.

"You had both of us stay here instead of go to Hogsmeade because you said you had to study. And yet, for the past half hour all you've done is stare at me." Al drawled, a small smirk curving his lips.

"The fact that you know how long I've been staring means you haven't gotten any work done either." Scorpius said dryly.

Albus chuckled, pushing Scorpius back on the sofa and straddling him, his arms encircling the blond's neck. "Admit it. I distract you."

"Immensely." Scorpius acknowledged, his lips twitching in a ghost of a smile as a gleeful laugh left Al's lips. He loved seeing the Slytherin happy, and he enjoyed it all the more when he was the reason for the happiness.

Al lowered his head and teased his lips over the Ravenclaw's, repeating the action again and again until Scorpius let out a low growl and tugged Al's head down, holding him in place as he snogged him thoroughly. Al let out a hum of satisfaction as he melted into Scorpius's embrace, pressing himself into his Ravenclaw.

A high-pitched yelp of surprise made them both start and Scorpius immediately pulled back from Albus, alarmed. Al groaned, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck, "Rose, you have the worst timing in the world."

"Well, if you two didn't insist on doing this in the common room then you wouldn't have that problem." Rose said firmly, her cheeks still flaming red as she crossed the room. "Besides, I thought you were going to be studying. That's why I didn't knock."

Al's cheeky grin warned Scorpius of his words before he spoke, "We were, but Scorpius got distracted."

The Malfoy levelled a dry look at his boyfriend as he shoved him off his lap and Al fell on the sofa on his side, laughing. Rose looked between the two of them, more amused than anything, "You both are adorable. You should coordinate couples' costumes for the Halloween Ball."

Both boys stiffened, and Al gave Scorpius an uncertain look before glaring at Rose. Mortified, the redhead giggled nervously, "Oops. I'm sorry, Al." She shot her cousin an apologetic look, "I-I'll just head up to my room."

Scorpius waited until she was gone to give his boyfriend an arched look. No words were needed.

Al sighed, looking incredibly disgruntled, "I know you were planning on skipping out on the Halloween Ball, but we should go. I mean, you're the Head Boy! You planned the whole thing!"

"That doesn't mean I need to be there." Scorpius said firmly, "Albus, if this week together ought to have taught you anything it's that being out with me in such a public manner is not a good idea. I'm sure all your cousins will be attending, you can go for the ball with them."

"I don't _want_ to go for the ball with them!" Al said, frustrated, "I want to go with you. Merlin, we haven't even been on a proper date together! I thought all the sneaking around was going to stop three weeks ago!"

Scorpius couldn't stop his bitter chuckle, "You might not be able to tell the difference, but there has been no sneaking around these past few weeks. In fact it's been the very opposite of sneaking around. We've been parading around school under a fucking microscope!"

Those green eyes lit with hurt, "That's not fair. Of course I know there's been a difference, but every time we don't do something because of everyone else, we're letting them win."

A foreign feeling swept over Scorpius, the likes of which he hadn't felt since he'd been sitting in that wizarding primary school. Anger. "Them? ' _Them_ ' is the rest of the fucking world, Albus! I told you last week, and I'm telling you again, there's no winning against _them_!"

"You said you'd put your faith in me." Al accused, his voice trembling with emotion.

"And I have! I've trusted you to stand by me. I've trusted you not to turn your back on me like every other person always does. I've trusted you with my—" Scorpius cut himself off, grey eyes widening as he realised what he was about to say. The silence was thick as the Ravenclaw composed himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Believe that I've trusted you more than I've trusted anyone outside my immediate family and Thad."

Al nodded, his throat tight, his mind on the words Scorpius hadn't said.

"You have to understand though, Albus, that I've lived my whole life doing everything I could not to be noticed." Grey eyes met green, "And then you noticed me on the train and everything was shot to hell."

Al moved forward on the sofa, threading his fingers through Scorpius's hand and squeezing. The Ravenclaw chuckled dryly, "You know, in those few weeks when practically the whole school knew we were fooling around and no one seemed to care, I actually allowed myself the faintest hope that perhaps the world had changed. That no one would care that I was a Malfoy, and so, not allowed to be happy."

"That's not true." Al said fiercely, "You deserve happiness just as much as anyone else."

The weary look on Scorpius's face broke Al's heart, "I can't even bring myself to believe you. I've been told otherwise my whole life."

"Your parents?" Al asked, distressed by how miserable Scorpius looked.

The blond managed a small, sad smile, "No, my parents never told me that. They never told me otherwise though. More than anyone, they know what it is like to be shunned by the wizarding world. It is best not to expect things, then you don't get disappointed."

"Scorpius." Al murmured, wrapping his arms around his Ravenclaw, nuzzling his face in his neck and letting out a shuddering breath. He'd suspected how Scorpius felt, and he'd got a glimpse of it in the quidditch locker room the week before, but nothing had prepared him for hearing the raw pain in his boyfriend's voice.

Scorpius looked down at his feet, unable to meet Al's gaze as he said softly, "I can't enjoy any evening where I'm forced to acknowledge that I will never deserve you."

"Merlin, you're an idiot." Al breathed, moving to straddle the blond once more, his hands cradling Scorpius's face as his fingers brushed along those gorgeous cheekbones. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against the Malfoy's hearing the stutter in his breathing. "Scorpius, you deserve a hundred of me." He said firmly, looking down into wary grey eyes, "I'm hoping you'll settle for just me though."

Scorpius let out a thick laugh, blinking as he did, allowing a single tear escape from his left eye. The wetness surprised him and his eyes widened.

"What?" Al asked, concerned.

Scorpius reached up to brush away the tear, looking at it on his finger, amazed. "I haven't cried since I was seven."

Al looked startled, "Really? I cried over summer while watching some stupid muggle movie."

Scorpius laughed at that; he laughed until he was in tears and Al held him close, whispering soothingly in his ear, offering him all the support he needed. By the end of it, both of them were lying on their sides on the sofa, Albus half-lying on Scorpius, his head resting on the blond's chest.

"You know, I've always wanted to spend Halloween in the Shrieking Shack. It seems fitting that I do it on my last year here. Though I'll admit, I'm scared of being there all night on my own." Al said conversationally.

Scorpius's lips curved in a smile, "Albus Potter, a scaredy cat? I'd have never guessed it."

Al lifted his head so his chin rested on Scorpius's chest, allowing him to meet the other boy's grey gaze, "If only I had a strong boyfriend who could keep me company for the night."

Scorpius gave the Potter a dry look, "That place is a dump, Albus."

"It'll be romantic." Al promised.

Scorpius chuckled, "I'll never understand your mind."

"That's good. It'll keep you interested." Al informed him, wiggling his brows.

"You're ridiculous." Scorpius muttered, rolling his eyes as he lifted his head to press a kiss to Al's forehead. The soft 'thank you' murmured into the quiet went unmentioned as the two snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A short chapter, but it is leading up to a long-ish one. So bear with me :)**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and the situations the characters find themselves in. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this." Rose murmured, looking around the transformed shack.

" _I_ can't believe you both haven't fucked yet." Lily said, shaking her head in disbelief. She ducked and a pillow sailed past her head, knocking into one of the small end tables they'd levitated into the room. The impact made the candles on the table teeter dangerously before straightening out.

"Al! If you burn this place down after all our hard work, I'll turn you into a toad!" Rose reprimanded, hands on her hips.

"She started it!" Al complained loudly, glaring at his younger sister, "Why is it so hard to believe anyway?"

Lily gave him a dry look, "Because it's _you_. If what you're saying is true, and this really is going to be yours and Malfoy's first time then that means you haven't had sex in more than a month. That has to be a record!"

"Does anyone else find it highly disturbing that she's keeping tabs on how often her elder brother has sex?" Louis asked, his expression one of mild disgust.

"There are other ways to get each other off, you know!" Al defended, ignoring Louis completely.

"Is nothing off-limits in this family?" Lucy grimaced.

"I suppose so." Lily agreed, directing her words at her brother, "But you and Malfoy are always so touchy-feely. I never would have guessed you hadn't actually slept together yet."

"I'm on your side, Lou." Hugo declared, going to stand with his tall, blond quarter-Veela cousin.

"Lily, shut up; and Al, do you really think Scorpius is going to be happy about the fact that all of us now know what's been going on in your bedroom?"

Al's face paled and he looked around at his cousins pleadingly, "Merlin, don't tell him I said anything!"

Louis rolled his eyes, "Of course we aren't going to tell him, you idiot." He waited until Al had regained some colour before smirking wickedly and saying, "Not today, anyway."

Al contemplated protesting, then shrugged, "You know what? As long as you don't manage to ruin what I have planned for tonight, you can say whatever you want." A slow smile curved the Potter's lips as he tugged on his braid, "Besides, Scorpius is sexy as fuck when he's pissed off."

Lucy groaned, "Okay, I can't listen to any more. Are we done here?"

Al looked around the room they were standing in. The cobwebs, dirt and grime were gone from the room and instead in one corner lay a mattress piled with pillows and soft sheets. End tables were scattered around the room, their surfaces covered with lit candles, making it so clusters of light warmed the previously chilly atmosphere. On the opposite side of the mattress sat a picnic basket laden with food from the kitchens. He intended to make sure that this night was one Scorpius would never forget. Grinning happily, he nodded in response to Lucy's question, "Yes, I think we are. Thanks for your help, you guys! I couldn't have done this without you."

Rose snorted, but gave him a fond smile, "Of course not. Are you sure about skipping the dance though? I thought you were looking forward to it."

Al frowned slightly, "I was." He admitted, "But Scorpius isn't ready for that yet; maybe in the future, but definitely not now."

"Is it still that bad?" Lily asked, the barest hint of concern colouring her voice.

"Now that I've hexed half the idiots in my year? No, not really." Al said with a wry smile.

"It's unfair." Hugo said quietly, "Scorpius is a good person."

"Have you spoken to James after that incident in the locker room?" Dominique asked curiously.

"He's written." Al said stiffly, "I told him to bugger off."

"Still being a narrow-minded prick then." Louis guessed, shaking his head, "You'd think since he was older he'd be a bit more mature."

"James has never been the mature one out of the three of us." Lily said, scowling, "I'm surprised he hasn't gone running to Mum and Dad about this."

Rose and Albus exchanged uncomfortable looks, and Louis, who'd been watching Al, immediately noticed. He drew a sharp breath, his blue eyes widening, making all his cousins turn to him.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, frowning. Al narrowed his eyes at his cousin who immediately flashed an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I thought I saw a spider." He lied smoothly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You're such a girl sometimes, Louis." She stretched, "I want to get in a quick nap before I have to start getting ready for the dance. See you later, everyone, and Al," She met her brother's green gaze, "good luck."

One by one the cousins left, each of them wishing Al luck as they went on their way. Louis hung back, and once the others had gone, the three eldest Potter-Weasley cousins left in Hogwarts exchanged meaningful looks.

"Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry know?" Louis asked finally, his mind more than a bit boggled by this fact.

"James told them as soon as he left Hogwarts that day." Al said through gritted teeth, "The complete and utter twat."

Louis nodded in agreement, "What did they say?"

Al sighed, a small smile curving his lips, "Dad told me he'd asked James not to bother me about Scorpius anymore, and Mum said they were both happy for me. I haven't got around to telling Scorpius yet. Mum knew Scorpius was Head Boy because Rose had told Aunt Hermoine; she said she was surprised I'd actually managed to snag someone so smart."

Louis let out a relieved chuckle, "Actually, when you think about it that way, I'm surprised too. How in the wizarding world did you manage it?!"

Al didn't take offence, instead he laughed, "Must be my charm and good looks." He said, striding towards the Whomping Willow exit.

Rose shook her head, "Let's not forget your humble nature."

Al grinned as they exited from under the tree and began making their way toward the castle. They were almost there when Louis asked, frowning slightly, "Where is Malfoy, by the way? You've been practically inseparable for the past few weeks. Wouldn't he be suspicious if you vanished for a few hours like this?"

"He's my boyfriend, not my father." Al said, rolling his eyes, "I just told him I had a few things I needed to do. Besides, he prefers that I'm not there when he's studying or writing assignments." Here Al's face split into a wide smile, "I distract him."

Louis and Rose exchanged bemused looks as they came to a stop beyond the Great Hall.

"I should head up and start getting dressed. I'll see you later Rose and Al, knock him dead."

Al chuckled, nodding as he and Rose branched off towards the Heads' dorm.

* * *

"You can't be serious." Scorpius managed, his eyes wide as he allowed his boyfriend to lead him toward the frozen Whomping Willow.

"I told you I've always wanted to spend Halloween there. You said you'd keep me company." Al reminded him, climbing into the passage under the tree and waiting as Scorpius followed him.

"Actually, I believe I called you ridiculous." Scorpius pointed out dryly, but he slipped his hand into Al's grasp, squeezing slightly. "I hope you understand what it means that I'm willing to break school rules for you."

"Oh, I do." Al said solemnly, before grinning widely and leaning over to press a chaste kiss on Scorpius's lips, "I hope you like it."

The barely audible whisper had Scorpius's brows pulling together in confusion, "Like what?" He asked as they continued down the dark passage. Their destination was nearing, and Scorpius could make out the soft glow of a fire coming from the room ahead.

"This." Al murmured, stepping into the room and pulling his boyfriend in behind him.

Scorpius froze up, his eyes widening and his lips parting in stunned surprise. He had been expecting a filthy, spider-infested cave-like room, so what he saw took him aback. Lit candles were clustered and present everywhere, lighting up the room and giving it a warm atmosphere. Al stood nervously at the centre, holding a picnic basket and beyond him, to one corner, Scorpius could see a make-shift bed. It slowly dawned on him that he was being seduced, and the realisation made him speechless.

"Scorpius?"

Al's timid voice snapped him out of his thoughts and grey eyes swivelled to meet uncertain green ones. Swallowing, Scorpius walked up to his boyfriend, gently prying his fingers from the wicker basket and setting it down. Once it was safely out of the way he lifted trembling hands to caress Al's cheeks before one slid back and gripped the back of his head in an almost painful grip. Al's groan was swallowed by Scorpius's fierce kiss and the Potter simply gave in to the sensation of being completely possessed. He could sense the underlying emotion, the slight desperation that drove Scorpius as his free hand frantically moved down the length of his body as if memorising each and every contour.

Scorpius walked him backwards until his ankles hit the mattress, and then broke away, pushing Al back with one palm. The Slytherin landed on his back, bouncing slightly with the force of his impact, his heart racing and blood rushing south. Scorpius stood over him, slowly undressing, dark grey eyes watching him half-mast as he threw aside his robes before unbuttoning his shirt and toeing off his shoes. When his hands went to his pants, a keening noise left Al without his knowledge, green eyes blown wide as he watched his boyfriend's every move.

"L-Let me." He pleaded, starting to sit up, but the slight narrowing of grey eyes made him stop.

"I don't believe I said you could move, Albus." Scorpius said softly, his hands deftly undoing the button of his pants and pulling down the zipper, allowing him to simply step out of them.

Al shuddered at the implication of those words, his breathing turning harsh, "I want to touch you."

Scorpius discarded his final item of clothing before crawling onto the mattress on all fours, caging Al between his arms and legs, making the Slytherin's head fall back in order to maintain eye contact. "Only when I say it's okay." Scorpius whispered in Al's ear, his hot breath making the Potter squirm, "You're allowed to look though." And with that, Scorpius sat back on his knees, and green eyes feasted on every inch of skin bare to his sight. Yes, they had fooled around a lot, but they had yet to see one another completely naked, and Al regretted that it had taken them so long to get to this point as he took in his boyfriend's perfect form. When green eyes met grey, Al could make out the slightest hint of insecurity, and he was reminded that despite his confidence, this must all be entirely new to Scorpius.

He groaned as he allowed his eyes to fall shut and arched his back, "Let me touch you." He pleaded, and he could feel Scorpius's tension leave him as the confidence returned full force. The kiss that followed muddled his thoughts and left him a bundle of over-sensitised nerves. Finally, Scorpius touched him, pushing off his robes and tossing them aside, before undoing the buttons of his shirt. With each button that came undone, Scorpius lavished the revealed skin with attention before moving on to the next one. By the time all the buttons of his shirt were undone and Scorpius was helping him out of it, Al couldn't think straight.

"Please, please, please." The word was practically a chant now, and Al arched up again, this time creating delicious contact between their erections, drawing a gasp from the Ravenclaw. "Let me touch you. Please, Scorpius. I-I want to—"

His next words were swallowed by a harsh kiss and finally skin met skin as Scorpius's bare chest rubbed against Al's and green eyes shot open as a loud moan slipped past his lips. "You want to touch?" Scorpius murmured softly, holding his gaze, "All right then. Touch."

Al wasted no time reversing their positions, pushing Scorpius down on his back and moving to sit between his legs. He allowed himself a moment to take in how incredibly _gorgeous_ his Ravenclaw was before leaning forward and nuzzling his neck.

The affectionate act took Scorpius by surprise, and his eyes softened, "Albus." He murmured, more than a little in awe of the fact that this was happening. Al was here with him, and he _wanted_ to be here with him. He cared for Scorpius despite all the hurdles thrown at them so far, and Scorpius loved him for it. A shaky breath left him as he acknowledged the fact he'd been trying to deny for the past few weeks. He loved Albus Severus Potter. Merlin help him.

The acceptance of his love for Al made his body more sensitive to the Slytherin's ministrations. So, when Al began a path of kisses, licks and nips down Scorpius's long neck and along his torso, Scorpius couldn't stop the noises that left him. He whispered Al's name like a prayer, and this only made the Potter more determined to please his Malfoy.

When hot, wet warmth enveloped his length, Scorpius cried out and arched up in shock, his eyes wide as he took in the position Al was in between his legs. No. This was wrong. Sure, Scorpius had gone down on the Slytherin several times over the past month, but Al shouldn't be doing this. Green eyes met his with a sultry gaze and Scorpius felt his body tremble, "A-Albus, you don't have to…Y-You can't—"

Anger flashed in those green eyes and Al removed his lips from Scorpius only to say in a hard voice, "Watch me."

And watch, he did, as Al worked him until he could no longer remember what had been so wrong about this particular sexual act. It was only after he came apart with a cry, that Al finally pulled off, crawling up to kiss Scorpius, his arms encircling the Ravenclaw's trembling form.

"You honestly thought it was okay that you went down on me, but I couldn't do the same for you?" Al asked, his voice serious, green eyes searching Scorpius's face for an answer.

His breath hitched at Al's words and Scorpius buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck, "I-I'm not worthy." He said finally in a meek voice that was so unlike him that it took Al a few minutes to realise it was indeed Scorpius who had spoken.

Rage as he'd never known it, pulsed through his body, "What?! Who told you that?!" Al growled, ready to go out and murder the idiot who had demeaned the lovely boy in his arms.

Scorpius hesitated for a moment, and then sighed. He told Al of how in his fourth year he'd captured the attention of a sixth year boy. He recounted how he'd been so eager to believe that in this way, at least, he might be accepted, that he did whatever the boy asked of him. They never actually slept together, but the boy enjoyed having Scorpius service him. When Scorpius finally reached a point where he thought they were close, he'd asked about the boy if he could return the favour and received a cruel response. "He said Malfoys were meant to be on their knees with a dick in their mouth. Th-That it was all we deserved." He could feel Al's unbridled fury and he ducked his head in shame, "We didn't see each other again after that, though he did tell the rest of his year what I'd done for him during one of the quidditch after-parties. I-It's why it took me so long to believe you when you said you were interested in me."

Al pushed him away and Scorpius immediately let go of the Slytherin, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes again. He hadn't cried in nearly ten years and now it seemed the slightest upset brought forth tears. He curled into himself, waiting for the sounds of Al's footsteps as he walked away, but he heard nothing. Instead, a hand touched his face, making him flinch at the unexpectedness of the contact.

"Scorpius, look at me." Al's voice was low but firm and it made the Ravenclaw obey as he slowly raised his gaze to meet Al's. "I love you."

The words sent a jolt through him and his eyes widened as he stared at Al. "Wh-What?"

"I love you." Al repeated, both his hands on Scorpius's cheeks now, cradling his face, "I've loved you since that day I came to your room asking for forgiveness, and I realised it when you tried to break up with me a few weeks ago." He allowed a few moments for his words to sink in before continuing, "I can't imagine a future where we aren't together. It's absolutely impossible for me. You're what I think about first thing every morning and your face is the one I want to fall asleep beside every night. I _love_ you."

Scorpius swallowed, his lips trembling, before he launched himself at Al, his arms and legs latching on to the Slytherin as he buried his face in Al's sweet-smelling hair. A shudder wracked his body and Al could feel tears against his skin as he embraced the Ravenclaw. He nuzzled the skin just below Scorpius's ear, pressing a light kiss to it, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again and again until you believe me. You are worth a hundred of me."

Scorpius laughed thickly, his grip tightening, "And I will forever believe you are worth a hundred of me. I think that's what comes from being in love with someone."

Al froze for a moment, and then a beatific grin spread across his face as he pulled back and met Scorpius's sincere grey gaze. "Y-You're in love with me?"

Scorpius nodded, straightening in order to kiss Al softly, "I love you."

Al melted into his boyfriend's hold, burying his face in the crook of his neck, "This night far exceeded my expectations."

Scorpius chuckled, "It's only just begun." He looked to the picnic basket, "Are you hungry?"

Al pressed himself closer as he licked a strip up Scorpius's neck and nibbled his ear lobe, "Merlin, yes." He breathed.

Scorpius groaned, his lips curving in a small smile of amusement, "I meant for food, you idiot."

Al considered the thought for a moment and then sat up, "I could eat." He eyed Scorpius's naked form and then his own half-naked one and grinned mischievously, "Maybe I could eat off you. Wouldn't that be a fun experiment? What? Scorpius, where are you going? Don't put _on_ clothes!"

Shaking his head at his boyfriend's antics and ignoring him completely, Scorpius got up and pulled on his pants before going to fetch the basket.

* * *

"How did you manage to do all this?" Scorpius asked, gesturing around them. They'd just finished eating and were now lying on the bed, Al curled up against Scorpius, his head resting on the Ravenclaw's chest.

"I had help." Al admitted, looking around the room as well, smiling slightly.

Scorpius's cheeks flushed with colour as he looked down at the Slytherin, a small frown playing on his lips, "Your cousins knew what you were planning?" He asked incredulously. The extent to which the Potter-Weasley family shared their lives with one another never ceased to baffle him.

"Well, it's not like I could have done this alone!" Al defended, blushing, "Lily couldn't believe that we hadn't slept together yet."

Scorpius sat up, making Al's head fall back on the mattress with a soft thud, his grey eyes wide, "Why would Lily know something like that?!"

Al cursed himself for his own stupidity and looked away, "W-Well, they were wondering what the occasion was and why I wanted to do this for you. So I might have kind of let it slip."

Scorpius looked heavenward, more exasperated than angry. "What am I going to do with you?" He muttered, shaking his head, "Is this what I have to look forward to for the rest of our lives? Your cousins being ridiculously well-informed about the status of our relationship?"

"We would be well-informed about the statuses of their relationships too." Al offered with a small, apologetic smile.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, inwardly resigning himself to his fate as the partner of a member of the Potter-Weasley family. He levelled a narrow-eyed glare at his Slytherin who was still watching him uncertainly, then sighed, "Come here."

Al gladly moved himself to sit on Scorpius's lap, his fingers carding through fine white-blond hair, "I know it isn't what you're used to." He started to say, but the Ravenclaw cut him off by grabbing hold of the hand in his hair and bringing it to his lips, "I'll get used to it." He said evenly, and Al felt joy and hope rise up within him.

He leaned forward to press light kiss on Scorpius's lips. Or rather, he'd meant for it to be a light kiss. When Scorpius deepened it, he melted into it, following the Ravenclaw as he lay back, straddling him. Scorpius let out a low groan as his erection became nestled between Al's cheeks, his hands reaching out to squeeze the round, taut muscle, parting it so he could press deeper into the crease.

Al shuddered, his breathing harsh as he enjoyed the sensation of Scorpius pressing against him. He reached down to undo his boyfriend's pants, his green eyes clouded with lust. Scorpius let him pull the thin barrier away, watching as Al rid himself of his own clothing as well before taking his position on top of his Ravenclaw again. This time when Scorpius's length pressed against him, wet and slippery, Al let out a loud moan, bearing down until the tip breached him. The pain made him grimace and before he could take in the rest of the length, Scorpius flipped them over, pulling out in the process.

Al whimpered, looking up into flashing grey eyes, "I need you." He murmured pleadingly.

Strong hands curled into his hair almost painfully and held fast, "I will _not_ hurt you. Do you understand?" Scorpius's voice was dark and dangerous and it sent a shiver of apprehension through Al. He nodded meekly, his body trembling with need.

"Good." Scorpius muttered a lubrication spell, coating his fingers and length in it before tossing his wand aside. He probed Al's entrance, slipping two fingers inside, drawing a shaky breath from the Slytherin. Knowing that neither he nor Al had the patience for drawn-out foreplay at this point, Scorpius's movements were methodical and efficient, and in minutes he had Al writhing as all three of his fingers hit that bundle of nerves inside him repeatedly.

"E-Enough." Al moaned, arching up, "I-I want to come with you i-inside me."

"That can be arranged." Scorpius murmured, kissing his lover as he finally sheathed himself within him. The tight warmth made him want to come almost immediately but he drew a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He only had a few moments before Al grasped his ass and pulled him forward, making him thrust deeper into the Slytherin, drawing a blissful whimper from him.

It wasn't the slow and gentle experience Scorpius had intended to have with Albus when he first stepped into the room, but after the night they'd had, it was exactly what they needed; hard, fast and desperate. They dug their nails into one another, kissed fiercely and moved punishingly, working towards a climax so brilliant that when it came it blinded them with the sheer intensity of it.

They lay curled up together once they were done, still catching their breaths, Al's head resting on Scorpius's chest, listening to his racing heart, as the Ravenclaw's fingers combed gently through the Slytherin's long, tangled hair. Scorpius sighed, finally breaking their silence with a quietly voiced question, "Was it what you expected it to be?"

Al lifted his head to kiss Scorpius's jaw, "It was more."

Whatever remaining tension he'd been holding on to left Scorpius then, and he curled into his lover's form, holding him close and thanking Merlin for giving him such a precious gift.

* * *

 **I think I've earned a review now :)**

 **~Living to Laugh and Love**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and the situations the characters find themselves in. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that Draco Malfoy received a thick letter from Scorpius at breakfast. Curious, and more than a little eager since Scorpius's letters had been so distant for the past few months, Draco called Astoria to his side before tearing open the package. Unfolding the pages of the letter, they began to read.

 _Dear_ _Father and Mother,_

 _I know my letters this year have been brief and impersonal, and I'm sure you both (especially you, Father) have been worrying about my welfare and happiness here at Hogwarts. I have to admit that I have been keeping something from you these past few months, and the secret is not going to remain one for much longer._

 _I've fallen in love. I know, you're both astounded by that revelation. After all, in order to fall in love, I need to interact with others, right? Well, I've been doing more of that this year. I didn't mention this to you before because until recently, I wasn't sure about how the person I've come to love felt about me, and I don't make a habit of building a future out of fantasies. I know now though that they love me deeply, and claim to feel more for me than I do for them, not that that's possible._

 _You must both be incredibly curious as to who this person I've grown so enraptured with must be, but I feel the need to prepare you for his identity. Yes, I said 'his'. The person I'm in love with is a man, well, a boy I suppose. He's in my year, and belongs to Slytherin. He's very handsome, full of life and energy and he makes me happier than I've ever been before. If he ever read the way I've described him in this letter, he would grin and exclaim delightedly that he makes me happy. He's always inexorably pleased by this._

 _His name is Albus Severus Potter. He is the second son of Harry Potter, and I know that you might disapprove, Father, but I love him. I love him so much, and I can't imagine a future where I'm at peace with myself and my life without him at my side. You would like him if you gave him a chance, I know you would, if only because he adores me as much, if not more, than you do._

 _Albus told me recently that his brother had already informed his parents about our relationship. Apparently, both Mr and Mrs Potter are supportive of us, and have asked Albus's elder brother James to stop bothering Albus about the fact that we are together. James Potter is not my biggest fan. You know that is true for the majority of the wizarding world, and I'm sure you're afraid I will be hurt. Please believe me when I say that I've taken every precaution possible to keep myself from being hurt. Albus is well aware of the opposition we face, as we faced it on a slightly smaller scale here at Hogwarts already. His cousins stood behind us though, and his friends are slowly beginning to come around._

 _The Daily Prophet has somehow got wind of our relationship and that's why I'm writing to you now. I did not want you to find out through an ugly article that might malign your impression of the boy who has captured my heart. Albus and I are very happy, and I hope you will be happy for us as well._

 _I know you will want to see me now, Father, though I'm unsure if it will be to hug me and tell me you love me, or to reprimand me and ask me what is going through my mind. I've spoken to Professor McGonagall and she has agreed to allow us the use of her office this afternoon during my lunch hour. You can meet Albus and make your own judgements on what kind of a man he is. I only implore you to give him a chance. I do not ever want to be in a position where I would have to choose between my family and him._

 _I expect to see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Scorpius_

Silence reigned in the Malfoy dining room and Astoria slowly sank into the seat beside her husband, her hands trembling, her eyes bright as she continued to stare at the letter. Draco was in a similar state, unable to take his eyes off the sheets of paper and completely unsure of what he was feeling.

When he'd seen Scorpius off on Platform 9 and 3/4s this year, he had been very worried. It was his son's last year in the safety of his school and he would soon have to go out into the real world and face discrimination and hatred. Knowing Scorpius as he did, Draco had known his son would not allow him or his wife to see his pain, and would instead face all his challenges and deal with all his troubles on his own. And now he was being told that this wouldn't come to pass. Scorpius had found someone. Albus Potter.

For all that he had hated Harry during their school years, Draco had to admit that Potter knew how to value friendships and relationships with those he considered important to him. He didn't think it would be wrong to assume that this trait had been passed on to Potter's children. True, he'd read somewhere a while back that Albus Potter was as promiscuous and arrogant as he was beautiful, but surely he had changed? Scorpius would not put up with something so base as promiscuity and his son had arrogance in spades to match Potter's. Surely this must be a good match!

"What are you thinking?" Astoria asked softly.

Draco lifted his gaze to meet hers and gave her a tremulous smile, "I want Albus to be everything Scorpius described him of being."

Astoria let out a watery chuckle, getting up from her seat and going to sit on Draco's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting their foreheads together. "I was afraid I would never hear him speak like this. I-I was afraid he would never find someone who saw how incredibly wonderful he truly was." She whispered, her voice shaking with emotion.

Draco held her close, burying his face in her hair. No words were needed, she knew he had been afraid of the same things. To be given the chance to see Scorpius happy was one neither of them would never turn down; it didn't matter who was responsible for that happiness, they would gladly accept them. It was time his son knew as much.

* * *

"It's okay to be nervous." Al said lightly, watching his boyfriend's stoic face as they sat in McGonagall's office, waiting for the Malfoys to floo in.

Scorpius turned to look at him, grey eyes contemplative, "I should be the one reassuring you."

"Maybe, but I'm not really nervous." Al said shrugging, leaning back in his chair, "I know your parents will accept us."

"Because you are perfect?" Scorpius asked sarcastically, raising a single brow.

Al grinned, "You said it, not me." He reached out and entwined their fingers together, squeezing slightly, "They'll accept us because you're happy. From what you've told me about your mum and dad, that's all they've ever wanted for you."

The Ravenclaw had to acknowledge the truth behind those words. His parents had spent a large portion of his life worrying themselves sick about whether he was happy and healthy, whether he was being accepted, whether he had any friends, why he didn't; the list was simply endless. He hadn't stopped to consider that they might see his relationship with Al as a sign that they did not need to worry so much anymore.

While he was deep in his thoughts, Al tried to pull his hand from Scorpius's grasp but the Ravenclaw held fast, frowning when Al tried again. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of his parents standing beside the fireplace. He didn't let Al's hand go, instead he held tighter, the colour draining from his face. He didn't know why he was so nervous about this encounter other than the fact that it was absolutely essential that his father and Albus get along. They were the two most important men in his life and he _needed_ them to like one another. He knew his mother would accept Al, she was more easy-going, more quick to adapt, but Draco's reaction worried him.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" Draco asked, raising a single brow, his expression neutral.

Scorpius stood, and Al stood with him, moving to stand at his side, letting go of his hand and instead resting his palm on the small of Scorpius's back. He drew slow circles there, watching his Ravenclaw's face as he slowly relaxed into the touch. When grey eyes turned to him, he gave his boyfriend an encouraging smile, knowing that for whatever reason, Scorpius needed his reassurance.

"Father, Mother, this is Albus Potter. My…partner." His word choice made Al stiffen for a moment before drawing a wide grin from him. Somehow, even though they'd discussed the fact that they wanted to spend the remainder of their lives together, hearing the word 'partner' used to describe him rather than simply 'boyfriend' made it more real.

"It's very nice to meet you both!" Al said cheerily, holding out his right hand to Draco, "Scorpius has told me so much about you."

Draco looked at the outstretched hand for a long moment, and just when Scorpius was about to start worrying again, he sidestepped the hand and pulled Al into a hug. The other two in the room watched, Scorpius, stunned, and Astoria, with a small smile, as Al slowly thawed in the elder Malfoy's grip and returned the hug cautiously.

"Thank you." Draco whispered thickly so only Al could hear, "He deserves so much more than I've been able to give him. Thank you for seeing that."

Al felt a lump form in his throat, and he couldn't bring himself to voice a response. He stepped back and Draco immediately pulled his son into a fierce hug. Al watched Scorpius's eyes grow bright as Astoria too joined them, and his heart filled with joy at the look of awe on his Ravenclaw's face.

When Draco and Astoria finally stepped back, both their faces were wet with tears, and Scorpius was just barely holding himself together. Draco gave his son a proud smile, "I am so happy that you found someone you care for so deeply." He glanced at Al, his expression sobering a little, "I don't have to tell you not to hurt him."

Al swallowed, shaking his head, "No, sir. I love him. I'm not going anywhere." He slipped his arm around Scorpius's waist and squeezed, causing the other to release a shuddering breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Good." Draco said gruffly, nodding, trying to regain his composure.

Astoria laughed softly, "Welcome to the family, Albus." She too reached out and hugged the Slytherin, squeezing once before letting go, "We're counting on you to look after our son."

"I don't need looking after." Scorpius grumbled, finally managing to find his voice, though it was suspiciously husky.

"Of course you don't, sweetheart." Astoria said indulgently, giving her son a kiss on his forehead, "I'm glad we got to see you today, and meet you, Albus. You must come visit during the Christmas holidays."

Al blinked, before smiling and nodding, "I will, Mrs Malfoy. Mum asked me to invite Scorpius over as well, so maybe we can work something out." He gave his boyfriend an innocent smile as he spoke.

Noticing this, Astoria smirked. This boy was definitely a Slytherin to his very core. She and Draco took their leave and flooed out of the school, leaving the two boys alone.

Scorpius's grey eyes were wide with apprehension, "You never said anything about an invitation to your house."

"Must have slipped my mind." Al said with a shrug, "My parents want to meet you too, obviously."

"Obviously." Scorpius repeated, going a bit green in the face.

Al chuckled, turning to face the Ravenclaw, running his hands through his hair before raising himself on his toes to press a light kiss to Scorpius's lips, "They'll love you."

Grey eyes closed and a sigh left the Malfoy, "I guess we'll see, won't we?"

* * *

 **The complete story is up today - next is the last chapter and a mini-epilogue. Sorry for keeping all of you waiting!**

 **Please leave a review :)**

 **~Living To Laugh And Love**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and the situations the characters find themselves in. All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry wasn't entirely sure what to expect as he waited for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. Ginny and he had discussed Al's situation at length, equal parts relieved that he finally seemed to have settled down and curious as to what kind of boy Scorpius Malfoy truly was. On the one hand they had Al's effusive gushing, Rose's no-nonsense testimony and Lily's casual comments attesting to the fact that Scorpius was a wonderful boy and the perfect match for their more tempestuous son. On the other hand they had The Daily Prophet, James and everyone else they knew telling them they had to take a stand as Al's parents and tear the couple apart; that Scorpius was manipulative, overbearing and taking advantage of Al.

The train came in, pulling Harry from his thoughts, and he watched the stream of exiting students for his three children. A pale blond head caught his eye and his gaze focussed on a tall, unassuming boy who was given a wide berth as he got off the train. The boy paused once off the train and turned back to the door, a fondly exasperated look on his face, and Harry followed the direction of his gaze to find his son. Al looked mutinous as he got off the train, his wand drawn, green eyes narrowing at the students around them, ensuring they put more distance between them and the Slytherin.

"That's enough. If you're not careful, parents are going to come and hex you for threatening their children." Scorpius said, rolling his eyes, reaching out and plucking Al's wand from his hand.

"I _told_ you not to go anywhere without me." Al said, pouting as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, nuzzling his neck.

"I will not be attached at the hip to you in order to satisfy your caveman tendencies." Scorpius said dryly, but a hand reached up to tenderly comb through black bangs, "It was just a snot-nosed third year, Albus." He comforted in a soft voice.

"He had his wand drawn." Al said, his hold tightening around the blond, "I know you have rules about this, but please, Scor, defend yourself. Please. I can't lose you." His voice was trembling and rough with emotion that made Scorpius grimace inwardly.

The last month leading up to the holidays had been especially trying for the couple as The Daily Prophet had fanned the dying flames of prejudice at Hogwarts. After the second time Scorpius had been cornered, Al had refused to let the Ravenclaw walk alone, ensuring that either he or one of his cousins were always with the blond. Despite this, people still found opportunities to attack Scorpius; sending him mail with nasty potions in them, bumping into him particularly hard in corridors, even slipping poison pills into his drink goblet during meals. One such attack put the Ravenclaw in the Hospital Wing, pale and unconscious, and Al had gone on a warpath, out of his mind with worry, almost landing himself in detention for every weekend till the end of the school year. Rose had been able reign him in, but only after McGonagall, whose hands had been tied until then due to lack of physical proof, came down hard on the students, stating that if anyone so much as breathed in Scorpius Malfoy's direction with ill-intent, they would receive expulsion. Bullying was not condoned in Hogwarts.

Scorpius had woken to find Al curled up next to him on the hospital bed, crying quietly into his shoulder. That was one week ago, and Al was nowhere near over the episode. He had insisted on always having Scorpius in his line of sight, not trusting anyone else to watch over his Ravenclaw anymore. He also constantly woke up in the middle of the night crying or calling out the Malfoy's name. Scorpius didn't know for certain what the nightmares were about, but the way Al clung to him after, and the desperation with which he initiated sex at those times, gave the Ravenclaw a pretty good idea. He was glad they were going home for the holidays, but at the same time, he was also concerned. Al's parents were unlikely to allow them to share a room, and with the way Al was sleeping currently, Scorpius was afraid to leave him alone at night.

"Dad is staring." Lily quipped as she stepped up beside the couple on Scorpius's other side. Seeing Al after Scorpius had been attacked had shaken her, and she had become the Ravenclaw's shadow from the moment they had released him from the hospital wing. She wasn't the only one; all of Al's cousins had taken to hovering around the Ravenclaw. When Scorpius had asked Rose about it one evening, Al asleep on his lap in the Heads' dorm, the Weasley had given him a small smile and said simply, "You're one of us now, and we protect our own."

Al reluctantly released his boyfriend, and Scorpius was promptly accosted by others, making the Potter-Weasley brood immediately stiffen and reach for their wands, relaxing only when they saw the blond and dark heads of the people hugging the Malfoy.

"Father? Mother?" Scorpius blinked, confused, "Didn't you get my letter two weeks ago? I'm going to go home with Albus today; we'll be over at the Manor for Christmas dinner."

Draco pulled away from his son first, turning to Al, grey eyes filled with concern, "He's fine now? There was no lasting damage?"

Al shook his head, "The pill was mild, that's why it slipped through Scor's poison test spells. He was out for only a few hours." The Slytherin looked down at his feet, more than a little ashamed, "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I told you I'd take care of him, and—"

Draco placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing, "You're doing a wonderful job, Potter. I would trust no one else with my son."

Al felt his throat tighten with emotion as he nodded vigorously, allowing himself to be pulled into a hug by Astoria. Having seen enough, Harry approached the group, his brows furrowed in concern. Just what the hell was going on? The one thing he was certain of at this point was that anyone his son looked at in that soppy, besotted way could not be manipulative and overbearing.

"Al? Everything okay?"

Scorpius stiffened, grey eyes widening a bit with panic and fear, but Al's hand slipped into his and squeezed and he relaxed slightly. "It's a long story." The Slytherin said to his father, smiling wanly, "This isn't really the place to talk about it."

Harry nodded, understanding, and allowed his eyes to meet Draco Malfoy's, seeing none of the contempt and hatred he'd grown used to seeing during his school days. Instead, Malfoy looked a bit mellow and…grateful as his eyes moved to rest on Al before meeting Harry's gaze once more meaningfully. Harry smiled slightly, turning to study his son's partner for the first time, "You're Scorpius, I take it. I feel like I already know you thanks to Al's letters." Harry held out his hand, "It's nice to put a face to the name."

Scorpius felt some of his nervousness dissipate and he marvelled at how similar Harry's smile was to his Slytherin's; it immediately put him at ease. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry." The eldest Potter said, looking around at his daughter, nieces and nephews, "As you can tell, I drew the short straw today, so I'll be carting you all home. Ready to go?"

Draco stepped up to his son and gave his shoulder a squeeze, "We'll see you in a week's time."

Scorpius nodded, flashing his father a warm smile before allowing himself to be pulled along by Al towards the exit. Draco watched the two boys exchange a quick kiss before they disappeared through the magical barrier and sighed, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Shall we go home?"

Draco bent down to give Astoria a kiss, "Let's."

* * *

Harry pulled his car into the driveway of the Potters' quaint cottage home in Godric's Hollow. Letting himself out, he went to the magically extended trunk to pull out the boys' things and hand it to them, before taking Lily's bags; his daughter was already through the door and could be heard greeting her mother with a laugh.

"Scorpius, the guest room has been set up for you. You both get settled and we'll talk over dinner." Harry said, turning his head to flash a smile at the pair and frowning instead when he saw how pale Al had become and how conflicted Scorpius looked. "What's wrong?"

"I want Scorpius to sleep in my room." Albus said firmly. Harry would have normally dismissed the protest, but his son's fists were clenched and his lower lip was trembling. He watched as the Ravenclaw Malfoy reached out to wrap an arm around Al's shoulders, tugging him closer as grey eyes met Harry's gaze steadily, "Mr. Pott—Harry." He corrected himself, tone serious, "Would it be okay if we talked before dinner? Now?"

Harry pursed his lips but shook his head, "No, of course not. Let's go into my study." He glanced to his son, "I'll get Ginny to join us."

Forty-five minutes later, the two parents studied the couple before them, their expressions drawn. Harry found that he had to fight not to mirror his son's rigid stance, his green eyes sparking with anger. "Did you find the culprit?" He asked, looking to Albus as he spoke.

Al scowled, "You know what breakfasts are like at the Great Hall. It could have been anyone who had walked past us as we were eating. I wanted to go out and hex every bastard who'd ever spoken badly about Scorpius, but Rose and McGonagall wouldn't let me."

"For good reason." Scorpius said dryly, "It's our final year, Albus. Do you want your quidditch captaincy taken away from you?"

"Like that matters." Al scoffed, wrapping his arms around the blond despite his parents' presence—never being one to shy away from public displays of affection—pressing his face into the side of Scorpius's neck, "Like anything would have mattered if you hadn't woken up."

Scorpius hesitated, glancing at the Potter parents, but when Al's body shuddered against him and he felt wetness against his skin he pulled his Slytherin close, bending to nuzzle his cheek.

Ginny and Harry exchanged pained looks as they watched their son breakdown, not daring to reach out and pull Al away from Scorpius. He obviously needed this reassurance from the Malfoy; he was every bit as enamoured with Scorpius as he'd sounded in his letters, and Harry couldn't help but think that maybe Scorpius deserved Al's devotion. He saw something of himself in Scorpius; isolated, misunderstood and infamous for no fault of his own. At least he'd found Ron and Hermoine in Hogwarts; Scorpius had had no one until now, until Al. Harry understood the gratefulness in Draco's expression now better than he had on Platform 9 and 3/4s.

He cleared his throat, making all eyes in the room swivel to rest on him. Holding his youngest son's gaze he spoke seriously, "James was never allowed to have his girlfriend stay with him in his room and in the interest of fairness, the same rule ought to apply to you." He watched as temper flashed in green eyes, "However, I understand that these are somewhat extenuating circumstances, so Scorpius may sleep with you."

"Just sleep." Ginny reiterated, eyes narrowed as she looked from one boy to the other.

Scorpius turned red, but Al just rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mum. Can we go up and get settled now?"

"In a minute." Harry said, "Your mother and I need to talk to you about something."

Scorpius shifted uncertainly, "Should I leave?"

Ginny smiled at the blond, shaking her head, "This involves you as well."

Al and Scorpius exchanged curious looks, "Are we in trouble?"

"Of course not." Ginny dismissed, "We were going to bring up the Daily Prophet and all the bad press with you both after dinner, but since we're already on the topic, we might as well be done with it."

Scorpius flushed, looking deeply apologetic, "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Potter. I-I warned Albus about what to expect, but I didn't think to tell him to warn the two of you. I apologise for what they're saying about your son."

"Merlin, Scor, my parents don't care about that!" Al rushed to assure his Ravenclaw, "Do you?" The question was asked with a slight edge, as if daring Harry and Ginny to blame Scorpius for the media fiasco.

"Not a whit." Harry assured Scorpius, smiling, "What Ginny was getting at was that we think the situation is not about to get any better without us doing something about it."

Scorpius blinked, surprised, "Doing something?" What could be done, anyway? Bad press was bad press. He'd been getting it all his life, as had his family. Speaking up would only make things worse, that's what his father had always said.

"I'm a reporter for the Prophet." Ginny reminded the boys gently, "I have some pull there. I can get someone to come down and do a proper interview with the two of you, Harry and me; put it out there that Al is in a relationship that we approve of. Chances are once the public knows about the parental approval on both sides, the scandalous nature of all this will fade out and the two of you will be left alone."

"That's a brilliant idea, Mum!" Al exclaimed, delighted by the prospect of being able to just _be_ with Scorpius. No press, no nosy brothers, no prejudiced peers. He turned to the Malfoy and his smile faltered at the confusion on Scorpius's face, "You don't think so, Scor?"

"N-No, I do. It's just…" Pale brows furrowed as grey eyes met Ginny's brown ones, "Parental approval?"

Ginny's first reaction was to tease the Malfoy, but the genuine astonishment in those wide grey eyes as they darted between Harry and her made her pause. She glanced at her son and found his eyes on her, his expression pained and pleading. She felt a knot form in her throat and swallowed, blinking back her tears. Just how badly had this poor boy been treated by society that he found it difficult to believe Al's parents might like him after they'd invited him over for Christmas and given him permission to sleep in their son's bed under their roof?

She felt Harry's arm go around her shoulder, and drew strength from the touch, smiling softly at the blond, "We are happy for you both, Scorpius. Harry and I like you, we can tell you're a sweet, intelligent and honest young man. In fact, we're pleasantly surprised that Al managed to bag someone like you, with the track record he has." She shot her son a fondly exasperated look and he chuckled, green eyes filled with pride and gratefulness, "So all that's really left to say is, he's now entirely your problem."

Albus tried to be indignant as he cried, "Mum!" But it came out with a laugh, and he was practically glowing with happiness. He knew his mother had said the right thing, all the right things; everything Scorpius had needed to hear. He turned to his emotionally overwhelmed boyfriend and tried to quell the ache that rose in his chest at the sight of the tears escaping from the corner of wide grey eyes. He reached out to wipe away the wet streaks and Scorpius let him, sniffling, "Th-This is all your fault."

"What did I do this time?" Al asked, raising a brow, but his tone was gentle as he wrapped his arms around the Ravenclaw.

"I never used to cry. Never. Look at what you've done to me!" And with that, Scorpius latched onto him, burying his face in Al's neck, crying silently. Albus held him, flashing his parents a smile as they quietly left the room.

"I love you, Scor."

"Me too." Scorpius said, tightening his hold on his Slytherin, his voice rough and husky, "I love you too, so much. So, so much."

Al nuzzled his boyfriend's neck, smiling into pale skin. The person in his arms held his heart and his future in steady, long-fingered pale hands, and Al wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

 _Facing the Future_

"I'm sorry." Brown eyes shifted to meet Scorpius's wary grey gaze, "I don't actually know you to dislike you; I've been a complete prat these last couple of months."

"Why?" Al asked, eyeing his elder brother with suspicion. James had arrived the day after they had, home for the holidays from his job out in Romania with their Uncle Charlie. The first meal had been tense, with James making conversation with his parents while Al and Scorpius chatted easily with Lily; aside from a few calculating sidelong glances toward the couple, James completely ignored them. It was now nearing dinner time though, and the eldest Potter child had slipped out into the backyard where the two boys were tossing a quaffle about. "Why the sudden change of heart? You've been trying to get between us since you found out. Hell, you even told Mum and Dad with the hope that they'd pull us apart _for_ you!"

James grimaced, "I just said I've been a complete prat, didn't I? You can't blame me for being worried, Al. You have a horrible track record with dating, and more often than not, you end up seriously hurting or pissing off the person you'd been going out with. I didn't know Malfoy in school, but I'd heard enough about him to know pissing him off was a bloody stupid thing to do."

Green eyes flashed, "Those are all lies! Scorpius wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Scorpius reached out to place a hand on his boyfriend's arm, "Albus, calm down and think about what he just said. Your brother was trying to look out for you."

Al blinked, anger melting away from his expression as his brows furrowed in confusion, "You were worried about me?"

Now it was James's turn to be annoyed, and he scowled at his younger brother, "Of course I was worried, you big idiot! Do you know how many times over the last three years I've threatened to hex your exes if they turned their wand on you?! I'm your big brother! I have to look out for you when you're being too much of a prat to do it yourself!"

Albus was stunned, and Scorpius had to hide a smile at his boyfriend's dumbfounded expression. It came as no surprise to him that Al was so deeply loved by his elder brother; the fact that James had managed to remain at odds with the Slytherin for so long was a miracle in and of itself. From what Scorpius could recall from his memories of the two over the last six years, the brothers had always been quite close — eating meals together, hanging out with one another's friends. They fought as often as they'd had fun together, but then the Malfoy supposed that was what it meant to be siblings — to be assured of the fact that the other person loved you no matter how much you pissed them off.

Al looked to his boyfriend and the Ravenclaw smiled encouragingly, making him let out a shaky breath, "Well, you did apologise to Scorpius. I guess you're forgiven."

James' answering grin was relieved, and he turned to Scorpius, "In the interest of full disclosure, I don't hate you, but that doesn't mean I like you either."

Al scowled, "Jam—!" He broke off, looking to his boyfriend questioningly when the Malfoy placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

Scorpius chuckled, shaking his head slightly, "That's fine. I'm not planning on going anywhere, so you have years to come around."

James looked approving of his response and Al all but melted into his side, nuzzling the underside of his jaw affectionately as he wrapped his arms around the Malfoy in a tight embrace.

"Hey! None of that where I can see!" James protested loudly, turning his back to them.

Al rolled his eyes, "We're hugging, James, not fucking."

James whirled around, pale, "Why would you say that? I don't _ever_ want to think of you doing…that!"

The Slytherin snorted as he tugged his Ravenclaw forward to the house, walking in step with his brother, "What are you, five? You can say 'sex'. I know you've had plenty of it with your girlfriend up in Romania."

James blinked, argument forgotten, "You know about Felicity?"

"Mum and Dad have been keeping me updated." Al said nonchalantly, shrugging, but his cheeks were tinged pink. "I'm a bit fuzzy on the details though."

As James launched into a delighted telling of how he'd met his new girlfriend, Scorpius realised that he was walking between the two brothers, and neither of them seemed to mind. Every once in a while one of them would direct a comment or question to him, and so he felt included, wanted. His heart swelled a bit painfully as his mind flashed back to that memory of him at the age of seven, absolutely certain he was always going to be alone. Albus had changed the dark course of his future, and now, Scorpius found that he was quite looking forward to it. Yes, there would be challenges, and they were likely not done facing prejudices against his family name, but they had each other, and they had their families. They would be all right.

* * *

 **I hope it doesn't seem rushed - this seemed to be the place to leave them. I don't really write drama and the next chapters of their life will be full of it, I'm sure. But as always with stories I write, it'll end happily ever after :)**

 **Thank you so much for following/favouriting/reading this story! I know I haven't been regular with updating but I hope you will leave a review and let me know what you think of the finished product.**

 **Until my next story,**

 **~Living To Laugh And Love**


End file.
